A Different Light
by Ready Freddy
Summary: Mr. Bennet passes away shortly after Darcy's first proposal, so Elizabeth must marry him or allow her family to sink into poverty. She follows her head but her heart isn't far behind.
1. Rejections and Corrections

AN: I own nothing.

What if after Darcy's first proposal, Mr. Bennet passes on? (I hate to do it, he's one of my favorite characters) Darcy seems to be the solution to all her family's problems, but can Elizabeth really marry a man she doesn't even like, and could never love?

--------------------------------------------------

"Lizzie, you're absolutely soaked!" exclaimed Charlotte Collins, but Elizabeth didn't seem to hear her. Charlotte turned to her housekeeper, ordering flannel linens and hot bath. "Lizzie, did you hear me? What happened"

"What? Oh, nothing," Elizabeth replied, but that far away look never left her eyes.

"Come on, we have to get you out of those wet things before you catch cold," Charlotte said urging her friend up the stairs. Elizabeth looked down at her wet clothes as if seeing them for the first time, finally breaking out of the fog that had been clouding her senses.

Elizabeth bathed quickly, needing desperately to speak to her best friend. When she entered her room, Charlotte was already there with tea and sandwiches on the little writing table by the window. Elizabeth smiled in spite of her heavy heart, and silently thanked the heavens for a friend like this.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked knowingly.

"Mr. Darcy proposed to me," she said it slowly so there could be no confusion, then waited for the reaction. When all she got was a small smile from her friend, she got suspicious, "Why aren't you shocked? I was dumbfounded."

"Mr. Darcy came here looking for you, when I told him you weren't here I think I broke his heart," the married woman giggled. "I have never seen Mr. Darcy so out of sorts."

"I think… I think he almost kissed me," she couldn't help the blush that accompanied this statement, so she buried her face in her hands. Charlotte couldn't help but laugh again, now Lizzie was just as out of sorts as Mr. Darcy.

"Since when are you so old fashioned? It is not so outlandish to kiss one's own fiancé." Elizabeth peeked out between her fingers, her friend knew in an instant. "You did not accept him," it was not a question, but Charlotte still did not understand. She had seen the pair dancing at the Netherfield Ball, the fire in their eyes was impossible to miss. She saw it again the night before at Lady Catherine's pianoforte, there _was_ something there.

"How could I?" Elizabeth took Charlottes hands, "He told me that he loves me, and yet in that same breath he insulted everything about me."

"Shouldn't we leave the exaggerations to Kitty or Lydia?"

"I'm perfectly serious. He said that he fought his feelings for me, that it went against his better judgment," starting to get angry again. Why is her best friend taking Mr. Darcy's side?

"Did you only reject him because he insulted you," Charlotte's amused smile had disappeared, now she was perfectly serious too.

"No, uh, … there's um…," the reasons that Elizabeth had given Darcy now escaped her. Her eyes searched the room as if her reasons were hiding behind the curtains or under the rug. Charlotte decided that telling Lizzie what she didn't want to hear would get her nowhere, she had to let her figure it out for herself.

"Mr. Collins will be wondering where we are hiding," Elizabeth didn't even try to hide her grimace. "And, I'm sure he will be terribly disappointed when I inform him that you won't be joining us for dinner, due to a slight fever acquired while walking in the rain," Charlotte patted her hand as she left the room.

Elizabeth tried to sort out the thoughts that rushed about her head. The face of defeat and sorrow kept haunting her. She had never seen such deep and sincere agony, nor had she ever knowingly caused such pain. But Mr. Darcy had caused great pain too, to Jane and to Wickam. Had he felt as much anguish as he had caused? Now matter how she tried to tell herself that he deserved it guilt still plagued her. This process of rationalization and self loathing was exhausting. She was asleep by the time dinner was sent up.

Waking early, Elizabeth went for a walk to clear her thoughts. Unfortunately the subject of her thoughts must have had the same idea, for after only a quarter of an hour, their paths crossed.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said formally and with out breaking her stride.

"Wait, Miss Elizabeth!" Darcy caught up to her quickly, easily falling into step. "I'd like to explain, if you'd let me."

"You seem quite determined, Mr. Darcy, I doubt I could stop you," Elizabeth held on to her formality, trying desperately not to meet his eyes. She knew if she saw that sorrow again she would apologize, so her stubborn nature kept her eyes forward and frozen in indifference.

They walked on and Mr. Darcy earnestly apologized for his misunderstanding of Jane's nature and moved on to the subject of Wickam. Elizabeth noted his change in tone, but still refused to look at him, that is until he told her of Georgiana's connection. Her wide eyes turned to him only to find that _he _was now looking away. Elizabeth was speechless.

"You needn't worry, I will not renew the sentiments you found so disgusting yesterday… I just didn't want anyone else fooled by Wickham's_ charm_."

"Thank you," Elizabeth realized that this was not nearly enough, but couldn't find the words. She was rescued by Charlotte's voice, calling to her from across the way. She smiled instinctively at Charlotte, but there were tears in her eyes when she reached pair. "Charlotte, slow down. What is it?"

"Lizzie, your father has died," Charlotte said bluntly, wishing that there was a nicer way to put it.

She could not speak, she could not move. Elizabeth felt as if the ground was trembling and the world was spinning backwards. Her father, her dear father was gone, lost forever. She was not there to say goodbye, to hear the last wisdom he would ever impart. She couldn't breath, then suddenly she was falling. She was aware of the ground rising up to meet her, but the impact she felt was not that of her hitting the ground. It was Mr. Darcy catching her. In that moment the safety she felt allowed her to let go. Elizabeth stopped fighting to stay conscious and drifted into the approaching darkness.

----------------------------

This is my first, so would really appreciate reviews. Thanks.


	2. Content, but not happy

When Elizabeth woke up in the guest room of the Collins' home, she hoped for a moment that she had dreamt the morning's events. Looking down to see herself fully dressed, with her hem still wet with dew, all hope was lost. A wave of grief crushed her, tears springing to her eyes once again. She wanted nothing more than to stay here and cry away all of her heartaches. She knew very well that she could not, that she must return home and prepare for the funeral.

The Bennets would have to leave Longbourn, the thought made her physically ill. For the first time she began the regret refusing Mr. Collins.

Pulling herself together, she steeled herself, promising not to cry until safely back at home. She tiptoed down the stairs, listening for Mr. Collins' voice, he was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. She nearly fell down the last four steps when she heard Mr. Darcy's voice resonating from Charlotte's personal parlor. When she recovered from the shock, she quietly positioned herself outside the door. She had scolded her younger sisters for eavesdropping countless times but she simply could not resist.

"…only a few times, I did not know him well," it was Darcy's voice.

"Then, I pity you. He was a wonderful man, very clever. And, Lizzie is so much like him," Elizabeth smiled at Charlotte's remark.

"So, they were very close?"

"Yes, very. Mr. Bennet was not quiet about that fact that Lizzie was his favorite."

"I cannot blame him," Darcy sounded wistful for a moment but quickly changed the subject. "When is your husband coming home, Mrs. Collins?"

"Not until lunch time," Charlotte said indifferently, noticing Mr. Darcy's confusion she explained, "I haven't told him, you see."

"Why ever not?"

"Well, … I want the Bennets to have as much peace in their home as possible, while it lasts anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"With Mr. Bennet's death, Mr. Collins inherits Longbourn."

"But he is family, surely he would never turn them out onto the street," Elizabeth was shocked that Mr. Darcy sounded genuinely concerned about the Bennet family, when she recalled the awful things he had said only yesterday.

" Normally I would agree with you, Mr. Darcy, but after Elizabeth rejected him, Mr. Collins has shown little regard for her family." Mr. Darcy nearly choked on his brandy, Elizabeth could hear his coughing fit through the door.

"Mr. Collins proposed to her?"

"Yes," Charlotte replied nonchalantly.

"It seems she is getting quite good at declining proposals," Darcy's voice was tinged with bitterness.

"Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth is my dearest friend and I know her better than most," Charlotte had the full attention of both her listeners, although only one could hear her properly. "My only wish is for her happiness, so with that in mind, ... I think you should keep trying."

"She has rejected me … on no uncertain terms, she will never marry me."

"There is a great difference between what we want and what we need. Elizabeth may not want you but I suspect she needs you." Charlotte trained her sharp eyes on Mr. Darcy, " Especially now."

Elizabeth could no longer make out their conversation, she remembered now why she gave up on listen through doors when she was twelve. She could never be exactly sure of what was said. Her pouting was interrupted by the front door being pushed open by the master of the house. Elizabeth rushed into Charlotte's parlor, hoping that he had not seen her. She turned around to see both Charlotte and Darcy staring at her. Charlotte immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"How are you feeling?" she asked tentatively.

"Not well, but better, thank you, " the two friend hugged each other once again. Charlotte pulled back upon hearing her husband's voice, "Coming," she called absentmindedly, and turned back to Lizzie. "I have not told him yet, I will try to distract him, but you should go very soon." When Charlotte left the room, Elizabeth suddenly felt as if she was balancing the world on her shoulders. She sat down grimly, almost forgetting that Mr. Darcy sat across from her.

"Miss Elizabeth, I know this timing is poor, but I must ask again, would you marry me?" Mr. Darcy stared at his hands, fearing what he might find in her eyes.

"What!? How can you ask me that? I have just lost the dearest man I have ever known. It's not as though that leaves a place open for whomever comes along," her voice rising exponentially.

"I did not aim to infringe upon your mourning," Darcy raised his voice to match hers. "I was only trying to help."

"Trying to help yourself!" Elizabeth corrected him. How dare he take advantage of her grief?!

"No, I could take care of you, of your family," Darcy boomed angrily, he had never been yelled at for generosity. They were now openly scowling at each other, and Darcy thought that he would rather strangle this woman than marry her. Then without warning, her chin quivered and a tear ran down her cheek, she quickly turned away. He had seen her moment of weakness, the fear and sorrow behind the fury. He was suddenly ashamed for not only yelling at a lady, but one that had just that morning lost her father. His voice took on a gentleness she had never know, "I know you do not love me, that you cannot, but we could still have a companionship, a kind of respect. Maybe even a friendship." His hopefulness broke her heart. "I assure you my intentions are good, I want to help."

Elizabeth stood and walked to the window, she caught a glimpse of Charlotte and Mr. Collins taking a walk towards Rosings. Charlotte did not seem happy, but she was content, which was far better that unhappy.

"I can't wait to see the shade Miss Bingley turns when we tell her," Elizabeth mused still facing the window. Mr. Darcy instinctively rolled his eyes at the subject of Caroline, but bolted up when he realized what she had said.

"…when we…Is that a yes?"

"I dare say it is," she could not help but smile at his almost comic joy, Charlotte was right, he is most out of sorts. He wanted to kiss her but held back, settling for a hand instead of her lips.

"Miss Elizabeth, I promise you, you won't regret it." Darcy was aware the his tone matched that of a teenaged girl, when he continued he did so in a very businesslike manner, "I will be back with my carriage as soon as I have everything in order." He left with out another word, leaving Elizabeth alone again.

"Oh, Papa, what have I done?" She said to no one in particular. She force her self out of her melancholy, at the rate Mr. Darcy left he could be back any moment.


	3. Outbursts and Agreements

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews!

----------------------------------------------

Elizabeth packed quickly, hoping that if she moved fast enough the weight of her decision would not catch up to her. Mr. Darcy was already waiting outside when she finished. He was so deep in conversation with his coachman when she approached that he did not see her. Elizabeth noted the anxious look on the young man's face, Darcy must put the fear of god in his servants. She supposed she should adopt a similar obedience, now that she was practically one of his employees too.

"…I had no idea. I do apologize. As soon as you leave me at Netherfield, you must return to Pemberley." Elizabeth was shocked to her the proud Mr. Darcy apologizing so easily, but remained silent.

"Thank you, Sir."

"When I return you will have a bonus. Your dear wife is giving you a child, the least you can do thank her properly." The young coachmen smiled widely and attempted to thank Mr. Darcy again, but stopped when he saw Elizabeth. He immediately straightened both his face and his posture. Darcy now noticed her as well, "Miss Elizabeth," his voice came out much higher than he intended. He then overcompensated, sounding very cold and serious. "Are you quite ready?"

"Yes," she replied, trying to hide her amusement. As a result, her eyes sparkled and a small smile graced her features. It was a lethal combination, Darcy was mesmerized.

"Miss Elizabeth,… do you… have you ever…do you mind if," he stuttered trying to voice three different thoughts at once. He took a breathe and focused his eyes on the ground , reasoning that maybe if he did not look at her, he would be capable of conscious thought. "Would your constitution be upset, by a rather vigorous journey?"

"Thank you, for your concern, Mr. Darcy, but I don't wish to delay another second. And, I don't think that anything could damage my health more that this morning's news." It was her sad attempt at a joke, which she regretted immediately after seeing the sympathy etched on Darcy's face.

He helped her into the carriage, and after another word with the driver, he climbed in and they were off. The compartment would have fit at least four adults comfortably, so when Elizabeth entered she felt rather small.

If its size had not astounded her, its magnificence would have. Not one detail had been overlooked, but she forced herself to ignore every last one of them. She refused to be impressed with his wealth or fine things. There were enough Caroline Bingleys already occupying this world, she was determined not to become one.

Elizabeth situated herself off to the left side, not wishing to partake in a staring contest throughout the whole journey, and faced towards the rear. Mr. Darcy did exactly the opposite, so the each sat silently in their corners.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth noted that she had never traveled quite this fast and that she may have overestimated her steely constitution. She was sure if only she could distract herself she would be fine. Looking out the window only made things worse and she had put all of her books in her trunk with out thinking of the six hour trip. This left her only one option.

"Mr. Darcy, I feel there are things we must discuss," Elizabeth stated in a very businesslike manor.

"You are quite right, and it seems we have nothing but time," replied Darcy matching her tone. Plus, it will be difficult to murder someone in a moving coach, Elizabeth thought idly.

"I would like to tell my family, on my own, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I would prefer that approach."

"You could at least pretend not to despise my family, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth replied tightly. Darcy was flabbergasted, was she really mad at him for agreeing with her?

"I have quite a few things to attend to when we reach Meryton, and I am certain I could be of no help to you in that matter. I assure you, I meant no disrespect." He said, coolly turning back toward the window.

"I don't know what is wrong with me, I'm truly sorry, Mr. Darcy. I promise to control my outbursts in the future," she stared at her shoes shamefully. Why could she not carry on a casual conversation with him?

"You will do no such thing!"

"What?" it was now Elizabeth's turn to be shocked.

"I would hate for you to stop speaking freely. It is what sets you apart from Caroline Bingley and Anne de Bourgh. It is what I like about you." Darcy stopped abruptly, his head finally catching up to his heart. He now wished he could control _his_ own outbursts.

Elizabeth could not respond, firstly because she was speechless and secondly because she thought she might be sick. She quickly maneuvered across the coach and held her breathe, hoping that facing the right direction solved the problem.

"Forgive me, Mr. Darcy, but I do not think I was meant to travel at these speeds …backwards." Darcy started up to notify the driver, but Elizabeth grabbed his sleeve, "No, don't, I will be fine in a moment." She seemed to be to be letting her stomach in on the plan. Though he didn't believe her, Darcy sat down, her hand still resting on his arm.

"Are you sure?" he asked earnestly, his concern was touching.

"How can you be so kind to me?" she asked ignoring his question. Her amazement seemed to have overtake her queasiness.

"Did you know, I nearly killed Bingley once?" Now, he ignored her question. When she said nothing he continued, "It was years ago, shortly after my father passed. He had said something silly and I snapped at him. Eventually I challenged him to a duel." Elizabeth saw the pain this memory brought with it and before she knew what she was doing, her hand slid down his sleeve and grasped his hand. "When the time came, he didn't even bring a weapon, he just stood there."

"Thank you," she said finally. It still was not enough, but in that moment it was everything.

With the horses growing tired, the speed became bearable, and with the cool breeze on her face the ride became very pleasant. The emotional stress of the day

soon caught up to her, and Elizabeth dozed off. Darcy was practically in heaven, with her head on his shoulder and her hand in his. The anxiety that kept him up half of the

previous night was gone, and he soon joined his future bride in slumber.


	4. not love, but not hate

AN: thank you for the wonderful reviews. i just wanted to let you know that i am writing this as i go, but i will try to keep up this pace. this chapter is a bit longer because i had to get a lot of things out of the way. i hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------

The carriage knocked along the dusty roads, its occupants oblivious to the outside world. Elizabeth awoke with a jolt, forgetting where she was for a moment. She tried to raise her hand to her eyes, only to find that it was still resting within Mr. Darcy's. She could have easily pulled away, but whether or not she admitted it to herself, she did not want to break the connection. It was a good fit.

She did not know how long she had slept, but the diminishing light suggested that they were reaching late afternoon. She would be home soon. The thought overwhelmed her and she sunk back into Mr. Darcy's shoulder. When she returned she would have to be strong and level headed, but for now she could be as scared and sad as she wanted. She reminded herself to thank Mr. Darcy for that when he awoke.

Elizabeth would not have to wait long, Mr. Darcy was soon jarred by a large bump in the road. Once he regained his bearings, he turned to check on Elizabeth. He seemed shocked to find her awake and ended up stuttering something about having a good rest.

"You will be delighted to know that you do not snore, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth took pity on him and tried to ease any unnecessary tension. He was surprised by the casual intimacy of the conversation, but tried to sound as unforced as she did.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth, I've been wondering about that for years."

"And, do I snore?" she continued, determined to have at least one conversation with him that did not end in insult.

"Surely, one of your sisters has told you by now."

"No, I share a room with Jane, who is much to kind to complain about …anything, so I have no way of knowing." Her voice had taken on an almost flirtatious air that startled both of them.

"No, you do not snore, which is lucky because I am not nearly as kind as Jane and would have certainly complained." Mr. Darcy was stunned by Elizabeth's laughter, he had never been a great comedian, but he could get used to this. Elizabeth was about to make another smart remark, when the carriage stopped. Her smile fell and her eyes darkened, she would have to step back to reality.

Darcy saw the change in her and wished there was something he could do. He kissed her hand before finally releasing it to exit the carriage. She took a deep breath, ignoring the sudden loneliness that came in his absence, before following him out.

Mr. Hill was already taking her trunk inside, but she was astonished to see that no one else had come out to greet her. There weren't even any faces at the windows, her home looked so empty.

"Mr. Darcy, I must thank you again, for everything."

"Send word if you need anything at all." Elizabeth could not believe that this was the same man she met just a few months ago. "You might tell your sister that Mr. Bingley will be joining me at Netherfield in a few days." His kindness shocked her once again and before she could reply Mary's voice called from the door.

"Lizzie? Is that you?" she asked, not recognizing the extravagant coach.

"Yes Mary, I'll be there in a moment." Elizabeth turned back to speak to Mr. Darcy, but he cut her off.

"I will make the preparations to purchase Longbourn first thing tomorrow, it is as good as yours." With that he turned back toward the carriage. Elizabeth watched him go with an inexplicable sadness in her heart. She shook it off, and went to Mary, hugging her little sister tightly.

Mary seemed to be holding herself together better than the rest of her family. Jane looked as though she might break at any moment. Kitty and Lydia wept openly in front of the fire and Mama had not left her room since _it_happened. Elizabeth could not help but join in their sorrow. Darkness soon fell on their house and in their hearts. No one slept well that night.

--------------------------------------

The next morning was clear and bright. One by one, each of the sisters migrated to the mother's side. At first, no one spoke, content to mourn in silence.

"Mama, where will we live?" asked Mary after what seemed like hours. Mrs. Bennet didn't even respond.

"How can you speak of such a thing at a time like this?" Lydia burst out.

"Mary, is right. We cannot wait until we are out on the street to deal with this," Kitty reasoned. Jane and Elizabeth were shocked, this was the first time Kitty and Lydia had really disagreed about something. It was even more shocking that Mrs. Bennet still had nothing to say, everyone had expected a fit of hysterics. The three younger girls continued to squabble about their future, with Jane trying to moderate. Lizzie just starred at her mother. She had never seen her in such a state, it was unnerving.

"We will be fine as long as we stick together," Jane shouted. Her sisters seemed to disagree with her, for they all began talking at once, each of a different opinion.

"Quiet! All of you, listen!" Elizabeth had their full attention, it was now or never. "We are not moving anywhere, this is our home and will remain so for a very long time."

"But, Mr. Collins…," Jane stuttered while everyone else was speechless.

"Mr. Darcy will be purchasing Longbourn on our behalf," she said simply, foolishly hoping they wouldn't demand an explanation. But of course they did, all of the them…at the same time. "Mr. Darcy and I are engaged." She held her breath, dreading their reactions.

"Everybody out!" Mrs. Bennet bellowed. "Lizzie and I need to have a word, alone." The girls were so shocked that they filed out of the room with out a question. Mrs. Bennet motioned for her second daughter to sit beside her, and took her hands. "Lizzie, is it true?," she sounded almost childlike.

"I would never joke about such things," Elizabeth was scared which way her mother's emotional rollercoaster would take her next.

"I sincerely thank you , Lizzie. You have saved us all." Mrs. Bennet smiled sadly. Elizabeth hugged her mother tightly. For once, she understood her daughter perfectly, and she reacted calmly and rationally. Her moment of clarity was short lived. "Oh, Lizzie," she beamed while finally getting out of bed. "Ten thousand a year! And, such a handsome man, too!" Elizabeth marveled at her mother's recovery rate, but said nothing. "Come, we must celebrate," she exclaimed pulling her daughter out of the room. When she opened the door she nearly collided with the rest of her family, and in one fluid motion engulfed them in a hug. "No more tears, my darlings. You must be happy for your sister."

They all breathed a collective sigh of relief to find their mother back to her normal self, and to know they would not be put out onto the street. Mary was instructed to play something cheerful while they ate a hearty breakfast. (Most of them had eaten nothing at all yesterday.)

The head of the table seemed very empty without Mr. Bennet, but the girls were determined to rejoice at life rather than despair at death. Easier said than done.

In the afternoon, Elizabeth sent a note to Netherfield, informing Mr. Darcy that he could join them for dinner, if he wished to. She added that she would understand if he wanted to wait for reinforcements in the form of Mr. Bingley. His reply came within the hour, and he would be arriving promptly at six. She was almost smiling when Jane cornered her, but seeing her sister's serious expression, her smile faded.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" Jane said.

"What do you mean? I am saving our family." Elizabeth was now having the conversation with Jane that she had been avoiding having with herself.

"But you hate him, how can you marry him?" Jane practically shouted. Elizabeth shushed her, and motioned toward the door. They walked quickly until they reached a safe distance from the house.

"I do not hate him," Elizabeth stated, but her sister was still unconvinced. "I do not love him either, but do we really have any other options?" Jane wanted to disagree, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out.

"I cannot bear the thought of you being unhappy," she said on her second try.

"And, I could not bear the thought of you being homeless," Elizabeth replied.

"Lizzie, be serious!"

"I am! He has offered to take care of me, of all of us, how could I say no?" The pair had stopped walking and were now squared off. Jane looked at the brink of tears and Lizzie was not far behind. "Charlotte is content to run her own home, it will not be impossible for me too," she spoke slowly, trying to control her emotions. "And, Mr. Darcy is much more agreeable than Mr. Collins."

"And, I suppose if Pemberly is so large, you will hardly notice him." Jane remarked sarcastically.

"Oh Jane, it is not as bad as all that," Elizabeth wondered if she could persuade her sister when she was still undecided. "Aside from love, why shouldn't I marry him?"

"What about Mr. Wickham? Have you forgotten the kind of man Darcy is?"

"Wickham is a liar," Elizabeth answered darkly. "He doesn't deserve the slightest sympathy." Jane was confused but wisely decided to finish the Wickham conversation later.

After that Jane had no other arguments, and neither did Elizabeth. This revelation shook both of them, but was interrupted by a carriage coming down the road.

"Speak of the devil," Jane muttered seeing Mr. Darcy leaving the carriage. He motioned the coachman to go without him and started towards the sisters. "I think I should start back, I promised Lydia I would…ah…help with..." Jane was a terrible liar, but retreated before Elizabeth could stop her.

"Good Evening, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth bowed her head politely, and they fell in step in the direction of the house.

"Miss Elizabeth," he returned dryly. He so nervous, he hardly noticed when Elizabeth stopped short. "Is something wrong?

"This is the point of no return. You could still change your mind and turn back." Elizabeth was indicating more than just the family diner, but he ignored any second meaning and addressed the obvious.

"I will not lie, I _am_ very anxious, and as you know I am not outstanding when dealing with new acquaintances, but this will be good practice." He smiled bravely and offered Elizabeth his arm, she took it without hesitation. She was quite nervous too, but decided that it would do no harm to keep that from Mr. Darcy.

"I guarantee you, sir, that if you can handle my mother and sisters, you could surely conquer the world." They laughed uneasily, unconsciously slowing their

pace. This would be a very interesting night.


	5. Lydia's big mouth

The dinner began as most dinners do. After a slightly awkward round of greetings, the family and Mr. Darcy sat down. Mrs. Bennet sat in her usual place at one end of the table, the other end remained vacant. Darcy was on her right, with Elizabeth on her left. Jane keenly watched both them from her place next to Elizabeth, while Lydia and Kitty whispered and giggled next to Mr. Darcy. Mary hardly spoke the entire dinner and was nearly forgotten.

"Mr. Bennet would have been delighted with the news of my Lizzie's engagement, and he always spoke so highly of you, sir." The string of compliments from Mrs. Bennet to Mr. Darcy seemed endless. He thanked her politely each time, trying not to squirm under the attention.

The fact that most of them were blatant lies only bothered Jane and Elizabeth. As much as they were embarrassed by their mother's antics, they were equally impressed by Mr. Darcy's handling of said antics. Elizabeth noted the occasional blush and almost constant tightening of his jaw, but could do nothing to aide him.

Kitty and Lydia's questions were much more embarrassing than Mrs. Bennet's.

"Do you have any brothers, Mr. Darcy?" Lydia asked, giving her most innocent smile.

"No, I have one sister." He was doing his very best, but his answers still remained short in length and tone. Lydia's smile dropped in disappointment.

"Do you have any cousins?" continued Kitty still holding on to hope. "Eligible cousins," she clarified. Jane tried to kick her under the table.

"Tell us about you sister, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth asked before her sisters could become any more obvious. Mr. Darcy's shoulders visibly relaxed in finding a subject that he was comfortable with. Such an easy smile graced his features when speaking of his sister that Jane began to forget just how unpleasant this man was. Elizabeth noticed also, finding him more handsome than ever, though she would never admit it.

The party discussed Georgiana Darcy through the main course and well into dessert. This only bothered Kitty and Lydia, who only wanted to talk about rich young men, and the others did not miss their input. Mr. Darcy spoke more than he would have liked, but once the initial unease wore off, it was a rather pleasant meal.

As the group moved to the parlor, Elizabeth started to breathe easily. The night was nearly over and it had passed without disaster. Almost as soon as that sense of wellbeing settled upon her, it was ripped away.

Kitty's boisterous laughter drew the attention of the room, causing her to blush, giggling more and causing Lydia to steal the spotlight.

"Lizzie, do you think if Wickham proposes soon, we could have a double wedding?" Lydia seemed pleased with Elizabeth's shock, assuming it had something to do with jealousy. She couldn't have been more wrong, but that isn't exactly new territory for the youngest of the Bennets. "Don't act so surprised, dear Sister. Life does not stand still while you are away," she continued to gloat.

Elizabeth looked immediately to Mr. Darcy, whose countenance had darkened considerably. She moved to apologize, but was cut off by her mother.

"Yes, I forgot to tell you, Lizzie. Mr. Wickham has shown a great deal of interest in our Lydia while you were gone," she said excitedly. "If only the militia had not torn him away."

"Oh no, Mama," Lydia butted in, ignoring Elizabeth's pleading glances. "I think the distance has only made me grow more dear to him. He has written the most enchanting letters, I can read them to you , if you like."

"No, thank you," Elizabeth said quickly, trying desperately to find a new subject. Jane noticed this distress tried to help.

"Really Lydia, you are only fifteen. You needn't rush into anything." Jane tried to use logic with the least logical person in the room. Lydia chattered on about Wickham as if no one had said anything. "Mary, would you play something for us? Please!" Jane hoped that drowning out her sister would resolve the problem.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Elizabeth whispered to Mr. Darcy. He smiled tightly, but remained silent. She sighed heavily, remembering how pleasant the night had been before Lydia opened her mouth.

"If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Bennet, I think I should be going," said Mr. Darcy after Mary finished her second sonata. When he stood to leave, Elizabeth feared he would never return. He seemed to read her insecurity, because his grim visage softened when he turned back to her. "Would you join me for dinner tomorrow, Miss Elizabeth?" She almost laughed with relief, but quickly accepted. "With a chaperone, of course," he added. Thankfully, Jane volunteered before Mrs. Bennet had the chance.

As soon as, Mr. Darcy's carriage was out of sight, Jane pulled Elizabeth into their room and locked the door.

"You have some explaining to do!" she demanded.

"I don't know where to begin," said Elizabeth, collapsing onto the bed.

"Wickham," Jane said simply. Taking a deep breath, she told her sister the questionable history of everyone's favorite officer. Jane seemed to lose all color by the time Elizabeth had finished. "Did Mr. Darcy tell you this himself?" Elizabeth nodded, and Jane continued tentatively. "How do we know it is true? I'm sorry, Lizzie, but I just have a hard time believing that he would share such personal information so freely, unless there was a motivation."

"You have chosen an odd time to suddenly become suspicious of people's objectives. Whatever happened to my dear sister, who thought all the world kind and good?"

"_Her_ father died," Jane replied grimly. " And, now I am forced to give up my dearest sister, you cannot expect me to rejoice."

"Jane, I heard his voice, it's the truth. He told me after I had already refused him. He only meant to set me straight, to keep Wickham from hurting me too." Jane's behavior troubled Elizabeth for two reasons. Firstly, because she hated to see her sister so unhappy, and secondly, because she knew she would not survive the coming months without Jane's support. "Do you understand why I am so confused?"

"I can hardly comprehend it," Jane said sympathetically.

"You can't let on that you know, of course!" said Elizabeth, knowing that her secret was safe with Jane. She went on to share the rest of the story, from Mr. Darcy's odd behavior in Kent to the interesting carriage ride. By the end, Elizabeth was blushing uncontrollably and the two could not stop giggling.

----------------------------

Shortly after breakfast the next day, the Gardiners arrived to pay their respects. The couple was like a breath of fresh logical air sweeping through the Bennet household. They were overjoyed to hear of Elizabeth's engagement, and demanded to meet the groom at the earliest possible convenience.

The two were invited to dinner at Netherfield, and cheerfully accepted. When Elizabeth sent Darcy a note to inform him of the change in their party's size, he had an addition of his own: Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth chose to let that

fact remain a secret, after all, she did not want the evening to be dull.

----------------------------------------

AN: sorry this took so long, i've been out of town. i'm back now, so i should be updating every day of two from now on.


	6. is it enough?

As the day wore on, Elizabeth found herself restless. She could not sit still or concentrate on one particular thing for longer than a few moments. She could not even enjoy catching up with her aunt and uncle. She wandered every inch of her home, not wanting to wander her own thoughts. She was obviously nervous, the entire household was aware of that. It was only Jane that could see that her sister wasn't anxious out of fear or dread, but excitement. Elizabeth was excited for tonight's dinner at Netherfield.

"Lizzie, you look lovely," said Jane, trying to ease her sister's nerves, unsuccessfully.

"Are you sure? Maybe the green dress would be --" Jane grabbed her sister by the shoulders, pushing her into the vanity chair.

"Take a deep breath," Jane instructed brushing Elizabeth's hair. "You have no reason to be nervous, he has already proposed."

"People can change their minds," Elizabeth said plainly.

"I think the only mind that has changed is your own," Jane stopped brushing and started to pin up Lizzie's hair. "And, now that you might actually _want_ to marry him--"

"I'm going to put on the green dress," Elizabeth interrupted, jumping up and disappearing into the closet.

"Wait, I'm not finished with you hair!" Jane shouted, but her sister was not listening. Elizabeth reappeared after a few moments, fully intending to ignore the previous conversation. She sat down and Jane resumed styling, but would not let the matter drop.

"I know you do not love him, Lizzie, but he loves you," Jane spoke calmly. "I wouldn't have believed it, if I had not seen it with my own eyes," she said more to herself than anyone else. "But is that enough for you?" Jane was finished now and met Elizabeth's reflection squarely, waiting for her answer.

"I think the other dress looked better, I'm going to change." She rushed into the closet again. Jane, being well acquainted with Elizabeth's stubbornness, decided to leave the issue alone, for now.

--------------------------

The ride to Netherfield seemed excruciating long to Elizabeth. Jane and Mrs. Gardiner chattered happily, while Elizabeth remained in apprehensive silence. Mr. Gardiner soon took notice and did his very best to sound fatherly.

"You have been so quiet during our visit, Lizzie. Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth smiled at her uncle's concern but could not find a suitable answer. She could not brush him off, it would seem rude and only magnify her unease. She also could not tell him that she was desperately trying to decode her feelings for her future husband.

"I am a just a little nervous. I could not marry a man that you two did not approve of." The thought had crossed her mind, but it was nowhere near the top of her list of concerns.

"Any man that has chosen you, my dear, must be very smart," Mr. Gardiner said brightly. Jane and Mrs. Gardiner had overheard this and joined in.

"And, any man that could get Lizzie to agree with him on any subject, let alone marriage, must have an even sharper wit than she," Mrs. Gardiner added. They all laughed at this, and even Elizabeth allowed herself a smile.

"Is that Mr. Darcy's home? It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Mrs. Gardiner once Netherfield came into view.

"Actually, that is the home of his close friend, Mr. Bingley. He is staying there during the engagement, to be close to Lizzie," Jane corrected, trying to sound unaffected when speaking of the gentleman renting Netherfield Park.

"Mr. Darcy lives in Derbyshire, the Pemberly Estate," Elizabeth added.

"Your Mr. Darcy is that Mr. Darcy?" asked Mr. Gardiner, she nodded. "A smart man, indeed. My colleagues tell me he has an excellent business sense. I've been wanting to meet him for quite some time."

"And, the London ton has been throwing themselves at him for years," Mrs. Gardiner supplied. "It will be nice to finally meet the man behind all the gossip," she added sarcastically, making Mr. Darcy sound almost like a sideshow at a carnival.

_See the amazing Mr. Darcy! Handsome, rich, yet loyal and kind! A walking paradox! _Elizabeth giggle at the picture she had painted.

------------------------------

Entering the house, they were led to the parlor, where Darcy and Bingley waited anxiously. Elizabeth nearly ran into the back of Jane, who stopped abruptly upon seeing the second of the two.

"Mr. Bingley! I, ah, didn't know you would be joining us this evening," she burst out. Jane, Bingley, and Darcy turned their confused looks toward Elizabeth, who only smiled mischievously. Before they had the opportunity to question her, she moved to introduce her aunt and uncle.

The Gardiner's liked Darcy immediately, and the gentleman shared the sentiment. In fact, the party conversed comfortably, without ever having to resort to the subject of Georgiana Darcy. Although Jane had done her best to avoid Bingley, he managed to position himself next to her at the table. Soon the two were immersed in their own world.

Mr. Darcy found that he shared quite a few acquaintances with the Gardiner's, and the three spoke of London society for most of the evening. Elizabeth found herself situated between these two comfortable dialogues and could not have been more pleased with herself. She had not seen her sister so happy in such a long time.

Turning to the other conversation, she found Darcy looking back at her. Her aunt and uncle were having a good natured disagreement, ignoring the rest of the table.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered, motioning to Jane and Bingley.

"I assure you, I cannot take credit for that." Mr. Darcy replied humbly. "Miss Elizabeth, I would like to tell my sister about our engagement, in person, if you wouldn't mind."

"You won't be gone for too long, I hope!" Elizabeth's voice betrayed her emotions, surprising both of them.

"You could join me, if you like. I would love for you to meet my sister," he suggested hopefully. Elizabeth's eyes lit up, thinking it a perfect idea. "I thought Jane could accompany you, but I don't think Bingley would forgive me for taking her away." Elizabeth laughed, and the two in question took notice at the mention of their names.

"Mr. Darcy has invited me to visit Pemberly," Elizabeth shared excitedly.

"We can leave, at your earliest convenience," Mr. Darcy added.

"Are you sure Mama would allow it?" Jane asked cautiously, not mentioning that she too thought it a bit improper for Elizabeth to be so far from home without a chaperone.

"We could join you, Lizzie. Surely, your mother could not deny you, with _two_ responsible guardians," Mr. Gardiner offered.

"We were just about to visit The Lakes but the Peak District would be an excellent alternative," Mrs. Gardiner added amiably.

"Excellent idea. When shall we leave?" Mr. Darcy asked Elizabeth. She was not accustomed to having so many people at her disposal but enjoyed the platform, and decided that they would leave the day after tomorrow.

Moving into the parlor, the genders divided. The men discussed business, leaving the women to discuss everything else. It was a most successful evening, the guests not leaving until well after dark. The Gardiner's renewed their pleasure at meeting the two gentlemen and made their way to the carriage. Jane and Elizabeth lingered in their goodbyes.

"I had such a lovely time this evening," Bingley gushed to Jane.

"I'm so glad you have returned," Jane matched his tone.

"I can't wait to meet your sister, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said enthusiastically.

" And, it was such a pleasure to meet your aunt and uncle, they are splendid people," Mr. Darcy replied.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid, I must go on ahead to Pemberly to prepare for your visit," he said sadly. Elizabeth's face fell in disappointment. For the second time that night, Mr. Darcy filled with hope.

"Well, now I am even more anxious to see Pemberly," she reasoned. When Darcy finally handed her into the carriage, Elizabeth again noted how well her hand fit in his. By the time she reached Longbourn, her cheeks ached from the wide grin on her face, but she couldn't help it. She smiled like a fool until she fell asleep, but even then it did not disappear completely, for she had some of the pleasantest dreams. The day after tomorrow could not come soon enough.

---------------------

Everybody is happy now, but I'm shaking things up in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I'll update soon.


	7. a different light

"Mr. Bingley looked very healthy yesterday. Our fresh country air must be good for him," Elizabeth said feigning innocence, but she had been taunting Jane like this at every opportunity. "Wouldn't you agree, Jane?" Her sister only scowled good naturedly back at her. "Or, maybe it was just the company, that brought such fine color to his cheeks." To this, Jane threw a heap of ribbons at Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, how many times must I tell you, I am no longer fixed upon Mr. Bingley. We are casual acquaintances, and we conversed as such last night." Jane had not convinced anyone, "You are making a fuss out of nothing!" The more she protested, the more obvious it became.

"Promise me you won't elope while I'm in Derbyshire," Elizabeth grinned at Jane's blush. "When I get back, we could have a double wedding!" she suggested jovially.

"Believe me, Lizzie, he feels nothing for me!" Before Elizabeth could contradict her, Mr. Hill entered the room to announce that Mr. Bingley was here. Jane's shock and Bingley's nervousness made the encounter painfully awkward. Elizabeth soon tired of carrying a conversation with two people incapable of lucid thoughts and suggested a walk. A change of scenery couldn't hurt. Bingley had reflexively agreed with everything said up to that point, so convincing him was effortless. Elizabeth grabbed a book and the three of them set out.

The sunshine and fresh air seemed to dissolve the haze that had been clouding them, for after a few minutes of silence Jane and Bingley both started talking at once. They eventually moved into an easy conversation, and the awkwardness that had plagued them, now disappeared. Elizabeth discreetly fell behind, and stopped to read under a tree, entirely unnoticed.

Elizabeth stared at the words on the page in front of her. After a moment, she realized she wasn't reading the words, just _staring_ at them. She was thinking about Jane and Bingley, how uncomplicated their feelings are. It must be terribly nice to love someone and see that love looking right back at you. She thought of Mr. Darcy, too.

How could one man change so drastically in such a short time? _Simple_, thought Elizabeth, _he did not change, I was wrong about him from the beginning. _Now, if only she could admit that to him. She wondered if his appearance had changed or if she was simply seeing him in a different light. When he smiled, he looked like an entirely different person, she mused wishing he would smile more.

In picturing his smile, she thought of his frown and that awful look on his face after she had refused him. That look of anger and crushed hopes haunted her. It had been so easy for her to hate him, it took her a split second to decide how she felt. Why was it so difficult to love him?The thought shook Elizabeth deeply. _Did she love him? _

"Miss Elizabeth, we thought we'd lost you!" exclaimed Mr. Bingley comically. He seemed to be in much better spirits than earlier that day. Elizabeth guessed it was the company and not the fresh country air.

"Oh, I just decide to take a rest," she said, raising an eyebrow at her sister, who blushed profusely. The trio returned to the house, and Mr. Bingley was soon on his way, but not before inviting the family to dine with him the next day. Jane was in a dreamy fog for the rest of the day.

"How long have you known Mr. Bingley?" Mrs. Gardiner asked Jane. She was staring out the window, at the gentleman's retreating form and did not register her aunt's question.

"We met him the same evening we met Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth supplied in Jane's silence. The two shared a smile at Jane's distraction. Their pleasant dialogue was interrupted by Kitty wailing from the dining room. They were not confused for very long, Lydia danced into the room a moment later.

"Oh to see my Wickham again! My heart would have broken to be apart another month!" Lydia gushed. Kitty was on her tail, but in a much different mood. Mrs. Gardiner was less familiar with the young ladies' theatrics, and questioned Kitty's tears.

"Lydia got a letter from Mrs. Forster, she wants her to visit them in Brighton!" Mrs. Gardiner now joined Jane and Elizabeth in their indifference toward Kitty's hysterics. "Why did she not invite both of us. It should be me, if anybody, I'm two years older!" Kitty cried angrily.

"I'm much better company," replied Lydia, feigning sympathy. Kitty stomped off, with Lydia gloating close behind.

"There is no possible way that this will end happily… for any of us," stated Elizabeth in the quiet wake of her sisters. She went immediately to her mother, trying to reason with an unreasonable women. "You can't allow this! She will make a fool of herself and our family!"

"Oh, Lizzie, you've already got yourself a fine husband," Mrs. Bennet said nonchalantly, not noticing her daughter's tone.

"Mama, that is not the point! Lydia has no common sense, if someone does not reign her in…. it could be dangerous!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"She will be with Forster's, she can't get into any real trouble."

"She will do her best to!" Elizabeth countered, but her mother had moved on to other things.

"Lizzie, must we invite the Townsend's to you wedding? Mrs. Townsend is pleasant enough, but her husband is such a sour man, and Mr. Bennet was the only one who could tolerate him," she trailed off. Elizabeth marveled at her mother's ridiculous priorities, and stalked off, hoping to force her sister into maturity before it was too late.

Lydia was a brick wall, as expected, and Elizabeth only got in a few words between 'my Wickam' this and 'Brighton' that. The few words she did manage were ignored and Lydia was as irrational as ever.

After the day's excitement and frustrations, Elizabeth was exhausted. She looked forward to her trip now more than ever. She slept easily that night, and woke early the next day. They would be leaving before breakfast, so Elizabeth busied herself preparing for the journey.

"Try to talk so sense into Lydia before she leaves," Elizabeth pleaded to Jane while saying goodbye.

"I doubt she will hear a word I say," Jane replied defeated.

"I know, but we have to try." Elizabeth hugged her sister and climbed into the carriage. The journey was uneventful and took most of the day. It was nearly dark by the time they reached Pemberly. Mr. Darcy greeted them eagerly, yet still holding on to his formality. He quickly led them to their rooms to freshen up before dinner.

"Did Mr. Darcy seem nervous to you ?" asked Mrs. Gardiner as they went down to the parlor where the gentleman was waiting.

"He did seem rather tense," mused Mr. Gardiner. Before they could discuss the matter any further, they reached the party. The Gardiner's entered the room first and were introduced directly. Miss Darcy greeted them politely, but very shyly. Elizabeth saw that she was a light and fair as Mr. Darcy was dark, this contrast was magnified because she remained so close to her brother.

"Miss Darcy, it is good to finally meet you. The way your brother spoke of you, I expected a little girl, but you are quite grown up." The girl blushed at this, but smiled proudly.

"And, my brother has spoke so much of you--" she started to respond, but Mr. Darcy cut her off.

"We should be moving into the dining room, I think," He said quickly. Elizabeth could not help but giggle, which shocked Georgiana, who had never heard anyone laugh at her brother's expense. Mr. Darcy only blushed a little, and fought a smile, thus, shocking his sister even more. Seeing this interaction, she wholeheartedly approved the match.

The two young women bonded immediately, chatting easily throughout dinner. Mr. Darcy was happy to see his sister behaving so sociably, and was relieved to see that she accepted Elizabeth. Hers was one of the only opinions that could change his own.

"Miss Elizabeth," Georgiana began, uncertainly looking to her brother, who nodded reassuringly. "Would you and Mrs. Gardiner like to go on a picnic with me tomorrow?"

"I think that's an excellent idea," Elizabeth said, turning to her aunt.

"Yes, I can't wait to see Pemberly in the daylight," Mrs. Gardiner beamed.

"It appears the ladies have no need for us, Mr. Darcy. I, for one, am heartbroken," Mr. Gardiner observed pleasantly.

"I hope you are not too downhearted to go fishing in their absence tomorrow," said Darcy.

"If I must," the gentleman replied sarcastically.

With the plans set for the following day, the party retired early. The travelers were exhausted and the Darcy's were so relieved that the meeting had gone so well, they slept heavily too.

---------------------------------------

The separate parties left in the late morning, the ladies taking a open carriage, the gentlemen on horseback. Georgiana was still plagued with apprehension, but was obviously trying to break the habit. Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth saw her efforts, and helped her along whenever they could.

The day was sunny and warm, showing off the grounds of Pemberly at their finest. After a short tour, they stopped in a small grove to eat.

"This place is so beautiful! Georgiana, you have grown up in a fairytale," Elizabeth said, admiring the landscape.

"This will be your home in a short time, Lizzie," Mrs. Gardiner noted.

"It is a foreign thought, to be sure. But, after seeing this place, I cannot dream of living anywhere else."

"I do hope you will be happy here, with my brother," said Georgiana, sounding much younger than her sixteen years. "He has spent so much time, worrying about me," she looked pointedly at Elizabeth, making sure she caught her meaning. "He deserves to have someone worry about him, for a change."

"I shall do my very best," Elizabeth promised.

"And, I am so excited to have a sister," the girl said, taking on a lighter tone.

"I'm not sure you know what you're in for," Mrs. Gardiner commented. "You're not getting one sister, but you will have five." Georgiana's eyes widened in delight. Elizabeth spent the rest of the afternoon fielding questions about her large family.

"This trip is the first moments peace I have had in years!" Elizabeth said, complaining of her noisy home.

"The only noise at Pemberly, is my playing or singing. That is why I spend so much time practicing, otherwise the silence would be unbearable." Georgiana was now speaking freely, fully embracing Elizabeth as family, and enjoying Mrs. Gardiner's wit as well. The party returned in exceptional spirits, and hardly notice Mr. Darcy waiting for them in the hall.

Mr. Gardiner had gone to his room to rest, and Mrs. Gardiner joined him immediately, pretending not to notice Mr. Darcy's grim features. Georgiana recognized that look and quickly slipped away, leaving Elizabeth to fend for herself. The last person left, though less familiar with Darcy's mannerisms, tried to read his features. If she was forced to guess, she would say he was stuck between indecision and regretting a decision he already made. Under both of these was his standard unease, which Elizabeth had grown attached to during their time together.

He desperately needed to talk to her, and he wasn't happy about the topic, but still felt obligated to discuss it. They moved into the library, Darcy closing the door securely behind him.

"Miss Elizabeth, I have something for you," he said finally, motioning toward the desk by the window. She was so troubled by his behavior she didn't notice the enormous bookcases that surrounded her. Moving slowly toward the desk she saw there was a very official looking document placed there.

"I don't think I understand," Elizabeth said carefully reading the official fine print. "Is this…"

"The deed to your home," he stated simply.

"Is it…"

"In your name? Yes." He wasn't giving her any clues.

"But why?" she asked. Darcy was having a hard time starting, but Elizabeth didn't rush him.

"The house is yours, forever, and no one can take it from you."

"But, women cannot hold property, how is this possible?" she asked holding up the papers.

"You needn't concern yourself with the legal formalities. The house is yours." Elizabeth was astonished, to say the least. "I have kept my word, but I could not force you into unhappiness, just for my pride." He was pacing furiously now, and did not hear Elizabeth speak.

"I know this may sound odd, but I do not care about that house or this one, I want to marry you." It was difficult for her to say, and when he didn't respond, she grew frustrated. Elizabeth walked deliberately into his path. In his distress he practically knocked her down. "Are you listening to me? I want to marry you!" She was close to shouting and it finally reached him. "I love you," she added quietly.

"Well then," he was just as tense as ever. "This discussion was rather unnecessary…You must be tired from you picnic, I'll let you rest before dinner." With this, he turned on his heel and stalked to the door.

"Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed before he had the chance to escape. "Is that all you have to say?" He turned back toward her just as she reached him. While she was intending to continue her rant, before she could speak, his lips covered hers.

All the tension and emotions that had been building up was transferred into the kiss, and they did not pull away until they were breathless. Darcy held Elizabeth tightly, her head resting contently on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck. Neither knew how long they stood like this, but they would have remained had Georgiana's pianoforte not broken the spell.

"I should probably rest before dinner," Elizabeth repeated Darcy's words matching his anxious tone, and he walked her into to hallway. She quickly broke away from him, worried that if she was too close, she would not be able to control herself.

"Lizzie," Darcy's voice stopped her once again. She turned back to him expectantly, and when he nodded in the other direction down the hall, she realized her mistake. She was heading in the opposite direction of her room. She quickly corrected herself and breezed past Mr. Darcy, forcing herself not to swoon over how nice 'Lizzie' sounded coming from his lips. She thanked god that she was able to find her room at all, and melted onto the bed as soon as the door closed.

As soon as she recovered her senses, she set out to tell Jane of the recent revelation. Upon moving to her writing desk, she found a letter waiting for her. The writing was Jane's but it was sloppy with haste, causing Elizabeth's heart to fill with dread. She sat down heavily, and regretfully opened the letter she knew would bear dark news.

Elizabeth longed to hold onto the happiness that filled her a moment ago, but she soon saw the same hurried handwriting on the inside that had greeter her on the outside of the letter and her blood ran cold. This news was

grave, indeed.

--------------------------

so, was it worth the wait? the next chapter might be a little upsetting, i hope you don't mind.


	8. cold?

Elizabeth's worst fears had been realized. Lydia had ruined herself and her family, although she didn't seem to be concerned about either. Elizabeth paced her room, feeling utterly useless. She did not notice the tears that fell from her eyes, as she rushed out looking for her aunt and uncle. Before she found them, Georgiana crossed her path. By now Elizabeth was moving at frantic speeds, and even though Georgiana was slightly taller, she struggled the keep up.

"Miss Elizabeth, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I have to find my uncle," Elizabeth said between sobs.

"Why?! What's happened?"

"My sister, Lydia…" was all she managed, before losing her last scrap of composure.

"Your youngest! What happened to her?" Georgiana grabbed Elizabeth's shaking hands forcing her to slow to a halt.

"She's run away… with Mr. Wickham!" The younger woman dropped her hands in shock, her eyes wide. Elizabeth regretted her frankness, and Georgiana turned and ran. While considering following her, she soon returned to her original course of action. She eventually found them in the south parlor having tea. They saw her distress and were by her side in a instant. She pushed the letter into her uncle's hands as her aunt enveloped her in a hug.

"I must go to London at once!" Mr. Gardiner stated, leaving abruptly in the direction of the stables. Mrs. Gardiner did her best to calm Elizabeth, but she could not truthfully reassure her of anything.

"How could Lydia do this?" Elizabeth said finally pulling away from her aunt.

"She is young, and she thinks she's in love," Mrs. Gardiner replied simply.

"Of the entire militia, she ran away with Wickham," she said his name with disgust. "Any other foot soldier, and I would have congratulated her." Elizabeth laughed in desperation. A moment later, Georgiana burst into the room practically dragging her brother by the arm.

"Georgie, tell Mrs. Reynolds to have all their things packed immediately," said Mr. Darcy calmly, she girl quickly disappeared.

"My husband has already gone to the stable to ready our carriage," Mrs. Gardiner supplied.

"Yes, I spoke to him. I'm going to London with him, you and Elizabeth will take my carriage back to Longbourn." Elizabeth began to breathe easier just hearing the assurance in his voice.

"I should go help pack," Mrs. Gardiner said, quickly leaving the two alone.

"Darcy, this is a complete disaster!" Elizabeth said. He closed the spaced between them and pulled her close.

"I will take care of it." Elizabeth wondered how he could sound so sure, but badly wanted to believe him. Before they could enjoy this moment, both realized the urgency of the situation.

Outside the Gardiner's were saying their goodbyes, while Georgiana wept quietly. Darcy kissed Elizabeth's forehead before reluctantly releasing her hand. He then turned to his sister, who leapt into his arms.

"Be careful," the girl said sternly. After sincerely promising that he would, Darcy climbed into the carriage after Mr. Gardiner.

"My brother has never broken a promise to me," Georgiana stated sounding eerily detached.

"And, I'm sure he never shall," said Mrs. Gardiner comfortingly.

"I only hope Wickham accepts the money," the younger woman said wistfully, surprising the two older women. Seeing their confusion, she clarified. "My brother will surely offer him money, but if he does not accept, he will be forced to fight him."

"I have heard of his gambling, I'm sure money is all he's looking for," Elizabeth reasoned.

"Yes, but Wickham would do anything to spite my brother, and he does not fight fairly." The ladies' carriage was now ready and waiting, when Georgiana turned to Elizabeth, she looked much older than sixteen. "You should hurry, your mother must be devastated. Go," she said firmly before Elizabeth could protest. The two women rode in relative silence, both being overtaken by troubled thoughts. Upon reaching Longbourn, Elizabeth abandoned Mrs. Gardiner for her mother, leaving the other women to continue on her journey.

Georgiana had been right, Mrs. Bennet was devastated. Her eyes were red and puffy with the remnants of tears, and her voice was hoarse.

"If I ever see Mrs. Forster, I will tear her hair out!" she proclaimed.

"Mama, it isn't her fault. All of us have tried and failed with Lydia," Jane said sadly.

"So, the blame is with me! I have spawned this malevolent child!" she said, waiting for them to contradict her, which they did. "I am only thankful that your father is not here to see this."

"She has been planning this since the militia left," Kitty flew into the room with a handful of letters, none of which from Mrs. Forster.

The women were shocked. They knew Lydia to be insensitive and foolish, but she had never been so immoral before. Mrs. Bennet only wailed louder, with Jane trying to comfort her. Kitty acted twice as angry and upset as everyone else to hide the fact that she was still jealous of her little sister's adventures. Mary, who had lost all respect for her younger sisters long ago, was not surprised, and held her head high. She may not be the prettiest or the smartest, but at least she had not brought disgrace on her entire family.

Elizabeth was oblivious to all of this, she could not forget Georgiana's words. The young girl's eyes had been so distant, "he does not fight fairly." There was no emotion behind her words, just the truth. Another thought hit Elizabeth now: _If Wickham does, heaven forbid, hurt Darcy, it will be my fault. He was right to want to avoid me, and my horrid family. I will have indirectly taken Georgiana's brother from her. _

The thought overwhelmed her, suddenly she could not breathe. She slumped into the nearest chair and remained there for the rest of the day. Three days passed as such, with no word from London, even Jane was beginning to lose hope. It was early on the fourth day when the letter came.

Lydia's childlike pen told the family that she would be returning that evening, and she was in perfect health. It was not until the end when Jane read _Lydia Wickham_, that they fully understood.

"Before I forget, my husband will be accompanying me," she wrote cleverly beneath her signature.

Mrs. Bennet squealed with excitement and went to put on her best dress. Her daughters had a much different reaction. Jane and Mary collapsed in bewilderment, while Kitty slipped away hiding the tears in her eyes. Elizabeth snatched the letter, needing to read it herself. There was no mention of Mr. Darcy, and she was not sure if that was for the good or not.

The house was in a panic preparing for Lydia's triumphant return. Kitty and Mary sullenly polished the good silver, while Jane and Elizabeth set the table. Mrs. Bennet was never out of the kitchen for more than a few minutes. She wasn't cooking, she was looking over their cook's shoulder and generally fussing about every aspect of the meal.

The falling sun had turned the sky a hazy pink by the time the carriage arrived. Lydia was on the ground before the wheels came to a stop. She matched her mother's happy squeals, and leapt into her arms. Wickham looked bored and did nothing to hide it. He bowed properly but rolled his eyes dramatically. Elizabeth fought the urge to kick him in the shins.

The group moved into the parlor without a breath of silence from Lydia. Elizabeth had not planned it, but before Wickham could follow them, she pushed him into Mr. Bennet's study.

"How much did he pay you?" she asked bluntly, closing the door behind her.

"I always thought money couldn't buy happiness," Wickham replied pleasantly.

"What did Darcy offer you?" she held no amiability in her voice.

"Oh, yes, I heard of your engagement. You have my best wishes," he said, a sarcastic smile curled his lips.

"Did he challenge you?" she asked, tightening her jaw.

"How did you ever cross his path?" He questioned as if she had said nothing.

"Did you fight him?" she was quickly losing her composure.

" I suppose heaven brought you together," he sneered.

"Answer me!" she practically pleaded.

"So demanding," he scolded facetiously. "You sound like a Darcy already."

"I have no problem making my sister a widow," Elizabeth said gravely. "What happened in London?" Tears were filling her eyes, but her jaw was set and her shoulders straight.

"Lizzie, it pains me to see you like this," he feigned concern. "You are becoming as cold as old Darcy, himself." She was ready to threaten his life once again, but Lydia breezed into the room before she had the chance.

"There you are! We can't have dinner without the guest of honor!" she screeched. Wickham's smug smile faded as his wife linked his arm and dragged him out. Elizabeth grinned at his unhappiness, but only for a moment.

_Cold? What did he mean cold? Cold in tone and demeanor? Or, literally cold, as in physical temperature? As in, cold in the grave?_

_----------------------------------------_

sorry this took so long, i'll update soon.


	9. departures and arrivals

AN: i'm obviously not going to kill darcy, don't worry.

--------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was colorless throughout dinner and said very little. Jane observed her discomfort and insisted that she retire early. Elizabeth had no arguments with the idea, and not wanting to spend another moment in the company of either of the Wickhams, she went straight to bed.

She did not sleep, but only thought of Darcy. She remembered his face after their kiss. At such a proximity his features were distorted, but his eyes were clear and held no arrogance, no disdain or conceit. Just love, unveiled and secure love. The sensation filled her with warmth, but she shivered at the thought that she may never see it again.

No, she thought, I refuse to give up now. Wickham does not have an honest bone in his body, he was surely lying now. Elizabeth remembered the strength she felt when Darcy held her close, Wickham could not have overtaken him.

Although she had reasoned herself into slumber, it was restless. She told herself that he was in fine health, but she would not breathe easily until she saw him with her own eyes. The next morning, she cornered Lydia at her first opportunity.

"Did you see Mr. Darcy while in London?" she tried to sound nonchalant.

"Who told you?" she said blushing.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth demanded, giving up nonchalance wholeheartedly.

"It was to be such a secret! I have never kept a secret so long in my life, and now you have spoiled it!" Lydia's hysterics were beginning to mirror her mother's.

"What secret?" Elizabeth shook her sister's shoulders to take her attention.

"Mr. Darcy," she started, enjoying her sister's breathless attention, "arranged the marriage." Relief washed over Elizabeth, and Lydia continued without noticing. "He was the first to find us, it was so embarrassing." Elizabeth found it more shocking that Lydia was capable of embarrassment, but did not interrupt. Her sister rambled on, complaining about her lack of entertainment in London and her aunt's unpleasantness. Elizabeth would have scolded her, but was too thankful that the two men did not duel to speak at all. "Darcy might have had to give me away, if uncle hadn't returned in time. I wouldn't have cared, Wickham wore his blue coat, and I didn't notice anything but him that day."

Elizabeth was soon sick of the subject of Wickham and was pleased when Mr. Bingley arrived providing an extra distraction for the household. She slipped out unobserved and spent most of the day under her favorite tree.

Returning in late afternoon, Elizabeth found the house in an uproar. Jane rushed to her, hugging her tightly. Seeing Bingley's happy expression, all confusion disappeared. Elizabeth basked in their happiness all though dinner, ignoring Wickham entirely. Jane and Bingley were in a world of their own, never straying more than a few feet from each other the whole evening. Lydia, being agitated by the shift of the days attention, did her best to command the spotlight back to herself. The spectacle made by Mrs. Wickham left Elizabeth ill, and the picture of devotion painted by Jane and Bingley made her heart ache for Darcy.

The rest of the evening passed as pleasantly as to be expected, with Lydia's continuous babbling and Mrs. Bennet's constant moaning about losing a daughter. Elizabeth looked to Jane's smiling face more than once to regain her composure.

----------------------------------------------

The Wickham's would be leaving after breakfast for the north. Mrs. Bennet seemed to be the only one truly sad to see them go, but everyone promised to write.

"My engaged sisters must have so many questions about marriage, I will try to return their inquiries, but I can't promise. Married women don't have as much time for such frivolities." Jane responded politely while Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Lydia's delusional comments.

They waved at the parting carriage with a great mix of emotions. Mary was glad for the peace and quiet, where Kitty found the quiet stifling. Jane feared for her sister's unhappiness, and Elizabeth held no question that the marriage was doomed. Mrs. Bennet fought between pride and loneliness, but was soon distracted by the wedding plans of her eldest daughters.

The emotions of the past weeks had exhausted the entire family, and it was in the lull after Lydia's departure that Lady Catherine arrived. Kitty, Jane and Mrs. Bennet were in town, when the extravagant coach slowed to a dusty stop at Longbourn. Elizabeth and Mary were sharing a sisterly moment and did were not aware of their guest.

"You will be the only sensible occupant of this house soon, that is quite a burden." Elizabeth was only partially joking.

"I'm afraid in most arguments, I will be overruled two to one." Mary lazily toyed with old melodies at her pianoforte. "That is, until I give up entirely."

"You are welcome to visit me anytime you feel you resolve is fading."

"Oh no, Kitty won't let me out of her site. She is determined to be the next married and she can't give me any advantages," Mary said affectionately. Elizabeth laughed at her sister's reasoning, knowing it to be the honest truth, no matter how silly it sounded. She hoped that Mary would have the opportunity to flourish with three less to monopolize the spotlight. Before Elizabeth could communicate this, Mrs. Hill entered to inform Elizabeth that a Lady Catherine de Bourgh was in the sitting room waiting for her.

"What can she want?" Elizabeth asked herself aloud, while silently wishing Darcy was by her side.

"To congratulate you, I suppose," Mary answered innocently.

Elizabeth deliberately slowed her pace, steeling herself against the stern looks and remarks she was sure to receive. Although Elizabeth called upon her kindest tone, Lady Catherine only nodded slightly to her greeting. She then refused any refreshment, and stiffly declared the Collins family to be in excellent health. Beyond this, Elizabeth was at a loss for topics.

"How is your daughter, Lady Catherine?" She asked grasping at threads.

"Not well," she stated coldly. "How can she be after hearing such scandalous rumors about her future husband."

"Oh dear, that is unsettling," Elizabeth said in mock concern. "What rumors are these?

"You are surely the seed of these falsehoods, do not pretend to be ignorant," Lady Catherine stood now, unable to contain her anger in a sitting position.

"I assure you, I have heard no such _rumors_," she replied, her calm tone only further enraging Lady Catherine.

"I was told that you would soon be united with my nephew," she turned her cool stare on Elizabeth to gauge her reaction. She met the haughty glare with a look of pleased innocence. "I know this to be impossible, but I would not offend Darcy by suggesting it."

"If you were so certain that is impossible, what did you hope to accomplish by coming here?"

"I came to hear it contradicted!" She was shouting now and Elizabeth was losing her patience.

"It pains me to disappoint you, but I can do no such thing." She prayed that her voice would not waver, refusing to show the slightest unease in this woman's presence. "Is there anything else I can offer you?"

"You will end this engagement at once! Mr. Darcy is betrothed to my daughter!

"Engaged to two women? That is quite a scandalous accusation. Are you sure you want your only daughter connected with such a questionable gentleman?" Lady Catherine was stunned by such audacity, and could not speak. "If it held any truth, I might reconsider my own plans with Mr. Darcy."

"Their marriage was arranged in childhood by his mother and I. Even _you _would not dare to interfere with that!" She stated it as fact, but her voice was fearful.

"If Darcy has decided to forgo his mother's wishes, that is his choice. There is nothing to stop me from accepting him." How could this woman ask her to break off her engagement? Elizabeth's amusement at Lady Catherine's distress was fading into anger.

"Honor and propriety forbid it! His family will never acknowledge you. I, for one, will not stoop to speak you name, if you continue with such disgrace!" She paced angrily, while her face tinted a deep red.

"As the wife of Mr. Darcy, with the many sources of happiness the come with that position, I doubt your disapproval will torture me," Elizabeth knew that her tone was beyond rude, but wasn't about to adjust it.

"So, his wealth _is_ your aim!"

"Yes, because Mr. Darcy is nothing more than a fortune to me," Elizabeth replied lifelessly.

"Well then, you must wish to improve you rank," Lady Catherine fumed.

"My, my, from a gentleman's daughter to a gentleman's wife, that _is_ a jump, isn't it." Elizabeth stood now and met the lady squarely. "It may shock you, but I am after neither of those things. I would marry Mr. Darcy if he were a ditch digger, the son of a pig farmer." Elizabeth had finally silenced her and she wasn't going to waste her moment. "Our marriage will have nothing to do with family lines or the alliance of fortunes, which is why you don't understand it." She was closing the space between them now. Lady Catherine was clearly affected, but refused to give up an inch. "I love him. No argument that you could dream up, could ever change that!" The two women stood eye to eye, and might have remained that way, had the gentleman in the doorway not cleared his throat.

Mary was the most discreet of her sisters, but even she could not ignore the commotion in the sitting room. She went down to investigate, but did not dare enter. When Mr. Darcy knocked on the door, she answered it herself and without explanation took him to the room where his aunt and future wife were sparring.

With one syllable, Mr. Darcy understood the situation perfectly. He quietly thanked Mary, regretting ever grouping her with her mother and younger sisters. He waited there in the doorway, until it looked as through the ladies might actually strike each other, then cleared his throat.

"Darcy, you must correct this girl! She is spreading vicious lies about you!" Lady Catherine was near tears in her hysterical rant.

"I'm afraid it is you who is mistaken, Aunt Catherine," Darcy said calmly but firmly.

"You have made a promise to Anne!"

"The only promise I have made is to Miss Bennet." Darcy tried to make himself clear, while keeping his temper in check. "And, even if that were not the case, I would still have no inclination toward Anne." Lady Catherine sputtered of his mother's wishes but he continued, "If you ever stopped to ask her, I think you would find the Anne has no wish to marry me either."

Lady Catherine looked as though the air had been stolen out of her lungs, Elizabeth almost pitied her. Now that Darcy had lost his momentum, he felt he could no longer speak so freely with his aunt.

"I think you should return home now, Aunt Catherine," Darcy stated finally. She approached her nephew gathering up all her pomp and pageantry, but he did not quake under her scowl. Lady Catherine pushed past both of them and was gone without another word.

"Wasn't it kind of your aunt to wish us well in person," Elizabeth remarked sarcastically. Darcy smiled at her resilience and moved to her with open arms. She stepped into his embrace as if it was the most natural thing in the world, like she'd done it a thousand times.

"You handled her brilliantly. I have never heard anyone stand up to my aunt like that. If I did not love you already, I think that speech would have done it," he said tenderly. He released her waist to take her face into his hands. "I have been wanting to do this for so long," he kissed her passionately and without reservation.

"I certainly hope you were not counting on a long engagement, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said dreamily. He laughed, it was out of sheer relief and exhaustion, but it was a start. "You have a lovely laugh, Darcy. You are selfish to keep it hidden all this time."

"I promise to share it with you at every opportunity," he said kissing her once more.   
"How indecent you are, Darcy. Although, I must admit I am rather fond of the quality," Elizabeth said mischievously.

"I assure you, Lizzie, it is entirely your fault."

After the past week, Elizabeth wanted nothing more than stay like this. In Darcy's arms, conversing warmly, laughing easily. Of course, this could not be. She dreaded the return of the rest of her family, while he had to report

that Caroline Bingley traveled back from London with him. Self preservation stopped him from telling her of his engagement, but it was only a matter of time. So both held to this stolen moment, not wanting think of the turbulent ones

that might follow.


	10. ruins and rage

"As much as I would like to stay, I must get back to Netherfield," Darcy said reluctantly. His voice was deep and quiet, which made Elizabeth want him to remain even longer.

"Will you, at least, be joining us for dinner?" Elizabeth pouted, toying with his lapels.

"I don't think it possible. Caroline Bingley has just arrived from London, I came here to warn you." Elizabeth's face fell at the thought of another evening without Darcy and that Miss Bingley would have his company instead. "Although, now that I have seen how well you dealt with my aunt, you certainly won't be faltered by Caroline."

"I'm sure Caroline is a bit more spry than Lady Catherine, and jealousy is a powerful emotion. By the way, how did she take the news?" she asked, unsuccessfully hiding a smile.

"She does not know," he said almost sheepishly. Elizabeth was shocked and leant back to see his face clearly. "Bingley and I are going to tell her as soon as I return." Darcy pulled her close again, "Which is why it is so difficult to leave you."

"I think this visit is more for your protection than mine."

"You have caught me, I _am_ being terribly selfish," he replied sarcastically. "I'll just go then," he released Elizabeth from his embrace and moved toward the door. She grabbed his hand before he got too far, and moved into his path.

"Don't go quite yet! You've hardly recovered from the encounter with your aunt, and you'll need every ounce of conviction to deal with Caroline," Elizabeth mocked reason.

"You are right, and with such a strenuous week behind me. Perhaps, I should stay a little while longer, to regain my strength." Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes, kissing him softly.

"There now, don't you feel stronger already?"

"Absolutely, but Caroline has quite a temper. The evening is sure to be unpleasant. I'm not sure I can make it through." So, Elizabeth leaned in to kiss him again. This time, however, he soon took over, pulling Elizabeth closer, and deepening the kiss.

"I think that should sustain you until tomorrow," Elizabeth said when they finally pulled apart.

"Yes, tomorrow, I almost forgot. Bingley has extended an invitation to you and Jane, to join us for a picnic tomorrow."

"I would love to, and I doubt Jane would want to be anywhere else, so I will accept on her behalf as well. But, will Caroline be there?" Darcy was dreading that part of the plan too, but thought having to deal with Miss Bingley, would be greatly outweighed by Elizabeth's presence.

"Yes, but we will have to face her eventually," Elizabeth gave in easily, with Darcy by her side, it would not be unbearable. "Also, Caroline has a tendency to throw things when she is angry, so being outdoors will not only limit her opportunities, but it will allow us to put a safe distance between her and us."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you," Elizabeth remarked, laughing at his logic. He silenced her with a goodbye kiss, and reluctantly they parted. Although she was saddened by his absence, she walked in a daydream.

Elizabeth related the next day's plans to Jane who happily agreed, and then they both counted the hours until morning. She also found a moment to thank Mary for her discretion, but the rest of the day was spent walking aimlessly and thinking of Darcy. He said, "We," she thought happily. She knew it was silly to overanalyze such a simple thing, but she couldn't forget his voice when he said it. So confident, and caring, like she would never have to face another problem, however small or large, alone again.

* * *

Jane and Elizabeth fidgeted with excitement all the way to Netherfield. The sisters smiled without realizing it, laughed without reason and blushed uncontrollably. They were happy, there was no other explanation for it. The older of the two tried her best to hide her joy, not wanting to upset Caroline, but Elizabeth had no intention of censoring herself for the lady's benefit.

The gentlemen helped the ladies from their carriage, and after their rather one-sided greetings to Caroline, the whole group set out. The woman, in question, stalked ahead sullenly, leaving the rest at least twenty paces behind.

"Bingley, what happened to your face?" Jane asked when Caroline was out of earshot. Elizabeth now looked more closely too, and saw that there was a slight bruise on his upper cheekbone.

"Yes, I… ah… fell,…out of bed," he was lying and not very well.

"It was likely you fault, Jane," Darcy stepped in to help, "He could have only been dreaming of you." The party laughed, while Jane blushed. They followed Caroline, but Elizabeth, who had been on Darcy's arm since her arrival, deliberately slowed him and allowed them to fall behind.

"We told her in the library, it was a first edition of _Fantomina," _Darcy said before Elizabeth asked. She laughed, then stopped him to examine his face. "Luckily, I am bit faster than he." She laughed again and they continued on their way.

Awkwardness set in when they regrouped on a small hilltop. They wasted no time in unpacking the lunch, it gave them something to focus on, other than the uncomfortable silence. Jane tried, in vain, to engage Caroline in pleasant conversation, but was slighted at every try. Despite Bingley's attempts to shield Jane from his sister's thinly veiled insults, in the end she was near tears.

Elizabeth had fought to remain quiet, but she had heard quite enough. Just as she was about to stand up for her sister, Bingley decided to stand up to his sister.

"Caroline, that's quite enough!" Everyone was shocked by his tone and volume. "You had your say last night and I told you then that nothing could come between Jane and I." He was not accustomed to shouting, and looked like he might faint afterward. One look at Jane, who beamed with pride, and Bingley was restored. "If you continue to insult my future wife, you will no longer have a room in my house."

That silenced her, but she could not bottle her anger for very long. After a moment, she let out what might be described as an exasperated growl.

"Caroline, perhaps you should stop before you embarrass yourself," Darcy cut off her rant before it could start, but his comment only fueled her rage.

"Me? Me embarrass myself?" her cheeks blazed a bright red. "You are the only one embarrassing yourself!" Darcy was speechless, Caroline had never raised her voice to him. He couldn't even recall a time that she had really disagreed with him. "I know my brother is incompetent and idealistic, but I expected more sensibility from you!" She was standing now, pacing around looking for something to throw. "She is abusing your finances and sullying your good name!" Now, Darcy stood, his fists tightly clenched.

"Not another word, Caroline!" he said sternly, but she was not finished. She threw a half eaten apple at him, which he ignored without flinching, as it bounced off his temple.

The rest of the party now stood, it was four against one.

"I do not need to restrain myself for _their _benefit," she exclaimed, pointing at the sisters. Elizabeth again moved to make her stand, but was again cut off, this time by Jane. It was a very odd afternoon.

"If you do not wish us ALL well, then I would prefer that you said nothing at all on the matter," Jane said without meeting Caroline's eyes. The determination in her voice more than made up for it. Now Caroline was not the only one speechless, as she turned in a huff and made her way toward Netherfield. Every few steps she let out a frustrated shriek, but did not actually say another word.

"Well done, Jane." Elizabeth said, proudly hugging her sister, then patting Bingley's shoulder. They all breathed a collective sigh of relief and relaxed for the first time that day. The other couple move off onto their own path while Elizabeth moved closer to Darcy, trying to examine his apple injury. "You at too tall, Sir," she commented, growing tired of standing on her tip toes.

"I'll try to work on that," Darcy said, pulling Elizabeth down with him as he sat.

"Mr. Darcy, was that a joke?" Elizabeth giggled, then feigned distress. "Well, if Jane is now standing up to Caroline, and you're now making jokes, what am I to do?"

"Well, I must keep you around for this," he kissed her lightly, "if nothing else." Elizabeth laughed at him once again, but soon grew quiet.

"I hate that she was right," she said simply. Darcy tried to contradict her, but she pressed on. "Do not deny it, I _am_ ruining you!"

"No, _I_ am!" This admission surprised both of them. His face softened as he took her hands, looking intently into her eyes. "Yes, I am marrying you, _by choice_, despite your lack of fortune or connections. I don't care about the social consequences. In fact, maybe now that I'm a disgrace, I will have some peace and quiet," he finished sarcastically.

Elizabeth held such admiration for the gentleman in that moment that she could not control herself. She flew into his arms knocking him onto his back, and settling on his chest. "Being ruined is the best thing that has ever happened to me." He sighed contentedly.

"I must say, the only thing better than finding such happiness, is knowing that this joy vexes Caroline so fully." Darcy's chest shook in laughter at Elizabeth's musings. He sat up easily despite her weight, and she let herself be pulled to her feet. They started their slow amble back to the house, relishing the comfortable silence and the fresh air.

"You don't suppose Caroline has been building up an arsenal while we were away?" Elizabeth asked once Netherfield Hall came into view.

"Not to worry, I'm sure I will make an excellent shield."

"You're joking, but we may be testing that theory very soon." Elizabeth once again felt secure by his side, like no sharp remark or glare could ever reach her. Darcy was indeed a good shield.


	11. Who is Keaton Sage?

"I think I actually saw steam shoot from her ears this time," Elizabeth said. It was four days until the wedding, four long days.

"Rage really doesn't suit her complexion," Darcy added matter-of-factly. "I must say, I think we really lucked out in the chaperone department." The pair was situated comfortably under a tree, Darcy lying with his head resting in Elizabeth's lap. The chaperone he spoke of was Mary Bennet, who had discreetly abandoned them almost an hour ago.

"I quite agree," Elizabeth giggled. "Would it bother you if Mary visited us at Pemberly?"

"Seeing as it will be your home as much as mine, you may have whatever visitors you like," he said, bringing her hand to his lips. "I think she would like Georgiana."

"Everyone likes Georgiana," she paused thoughtfully, "And I think it would be good for Mary to get away from mother and Kitty for a while."  
"Yes, I can sympathize." Elizabeth slapped his arm playfully, but did not disagree. Her patience with her mother had been stretched to the limit. The two remained silent for a long moment, each daydreaming about the future. Four days in the future, to be exact.

Elizabeth enjoyed seeing him so relaxed. Pushing the hair off his forehead, she saw that any lines that may have darkened his brow, had disappeared in the course of the afternoon. And the only time he clenched his jaw anymore was in the presence of Caroline or her mother, but no one could blame him for that.

"Four days is much too long," said Elizabeth dreamily. "You should have proposed five days earlier, then we would have been married yesterday."

"You would have only refused me earlier and no doubt more enthusiastically."

"Well, if you had not been so rude at our meeting, I would not have hated you so," she reasoned.

"I'll admit I was not friendly, but I think rude is an exaggeration."

"You hardly spoke more than a few syllables to me, and I distinctly remember you calling me unattractive," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Unattractive! When did I ever call you unattractive?" Darcy sat up now, and leveled his gaze on her. She shrunk a bit under his stare, but stuttered on anyway.

"When you were … talking … to Bingley… alone…" She refused to look him in the eye.

"So, you were eavesdropping then."

"I inadvertently overheard--"

"You don't do anything inadvertently," he said smugly.

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment," Elizabeth replied haughtily.

"You must understand that Bingley has pushed me toward every girl we've met since we left school. It has just become a habit to express disinterest from the beginning, it's much easier, …for all parties involved."

"So, you meant to spare me from the heartbreak that is Fitzwilliam Darcy," she retorted dramatically.

* * *

"She's not even pretty!" Caroline Bingley was about halfway through a very well practiced rant, while her maid feigned interest. "How can he connect himself with such inferiority? She has no money, no connections… I bet it's blackmail." She stopped her pacing as the wheels in her head began to turn.

"It couldn't possibly be love, could it?" Violet asked innocently.

"No! It's out of the question. Have you been reading those French novels again?" She turned a fiery stare to her companion who mumbled an unconvincing apology. Caroline started pacing again, clenching her fists tightly. "Yes, it _must _be blackmail. That common tart knows something that Darcy does not want know."

"It is wonder you didn't think of it earlier."

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to that." She seemed lost in her own delusional fantasies for a moment. "My poor Darcy, marrying _her _just to protect his good name and honorable reputation, for Georgiana's sake no less." Violet rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She had been Caroline's maid and companion for almost three years and had given up on making sense of her deluded tirades.

"I've got to do something, she must be stopped_." _Violet did not like the look on Caroline's face, it meant she had a plan.

* * *

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I'm was just thinking about the wedding…" she trailed off distractedly.

"Really? The thought of our marriage has put that look on your face?" Darcy replied with just a hint of insecurity. They were now making their way to find Mary so they could return to the house. Elizabeth was unaware of her stern expression, and now bowed her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking about my father." Darcy slid his arm around her shoulders and let her ramble. "A girl's father is the first man she loves, that is whom all others are compared to, and whose opinion I valued most. I just feel a bit lost without out his council."

"Do you think he would disapprove of our union?"

"No. I was his favorite and he told me more than once that all he wanted for me was happiness. In case you weren't aware, you make me sublimely happy, so he would hardly be able to frown on us." Darcy could not hide his smile at this, but faltered seeing that Elizabeth's frown had reappeared. "I just wonder who shall walk me down the aisle? And, no matter who I choose I feel it is an insult to my father."

"Lizzie, no one can replace your father in your heart, so replacing him in a ceremony is no insult. Your uncle would be glad to and I'm beginning to think Bingley has lost the ability to say no, so you have a few options there." He now stopped and turned to face her, "But, if anyone had the strength to walk alone, my dear, it is you." Elizabeth was speechless, yes, her father would have definitely approved. In a moment, she recovered her senses and took Darcy's arm, pulling him forward.

"They'll be sending out a search party any minute now."

* * *

The only sound was the faint scratch of Caroline's quill quickly grazing the parchment. Violet tried to look over her lady's shoulder, but she then folded the letter and sealed it. Caroline's well taught penmanship read, "Mr. Keaton Sage," followed by an equally unfamiliar address.

"Who is Keaton Sage?"

"He is a trusted friend of a very trusted friend," Caroline replied in annoyance. "Have this delivered immediately, and don't ask me about it again!" Violet rushed out with out a backward glance.

Caroline was alone, her plan was her only companion. Now, all she could do was wait, a pastime she was not fond of.

* * *

As far as lady's maids go, Violet was very discreet, but even she had to tell someone. She personally gave the letter to the fastest messenger, then hung back to talk with the slowest, yet very charming, messenger.

"So, what is Caroline up to now?" Cooper asked when they were alone. This was not their first conversation. He was an employee of Mr. Darcy, whose almost sole purpose was to carry correspondence between his master and his master's sister.

"I'm not sure, but it's not good," Violet said, relaxing for the first time that day. "She actually believes that Ms. Bennet is blackmailing Mr. Darcy into marriage."

"I had that pegged as an obligatory union right from the start," he replied sarcastically.

"Have you seen them together? It's like poetry the way he looks at her," she said in wishful imagination.

"Oh, I've seen it. It's not unlike the way I look at you. Haven't you noticed?" The boy leered at her, but she was not offended. This was familiar territory and it was much more fun than her mistress's company.

"A smart man would have taken my calculated indifference as a polite rejection," Violet fired back in her flirtatious tone. "Although, you've endured so many impolite rejections that this must be entirely foreign to you."

"You know I don't give up that easily. Now, was there any other chores or messages from the lady of the house? Or are you lingering just for me?" His voice was uneducated and somewhat vulgar, but at the same time it was irresistible.

"Actually, I had a question. Do you know a Keaton Sage?" Violet said the name slowly and watched for Cooper's reaction, but was only awarded a flicker of surprise.

"Now how does a nice girl like you hear about Mr. Keaton Sage?" He eyed her suspiciously, and she relished the interest.

"Nice girls have ears, don't they?"

* * *

"Four days is too long," Darcy said, repeating Elizabeth's earlier sentiments.

"I can't agree more," said Mary who popped up behind them. Noticing their confusion she continued, "Every time he comes to visit, it's half a day away from my pianoforte." Elizabeth broke away from Darcy to link arms with her sister.

"Isn't your sister's happiness more important than a few scales?" she asked her little sister.

"Yes, but what has that sister done for me lately?"

"Oh Mary, I'll make it up to you, I promise. Maybe, when--" Elizabeth started, but Darcy cut her off.

"You must have a permanent room at Pemberly, complete with your own pianoforte, so you can visit whenever you like. Even if Elizabeth and I are in the city or traveling." Both of the ladies turned to him in delight, and all he could do was blush. Then, in an uncharacteristic moment, Mary reached up and not only kissed Elizabeth on the cheek but a very surprised Mr. Darcy as well, before bounding ahead.

"Anything for my sister," she called back.


	12. self deceptions

"Ms. Bingley, there is a Mr. Sage here to see you. He says you're expecting him." The crisp voice of the butler cut through the next day's afternoon tea. All eyes turned expectantly to Caroline, who pretended not to relish all the attention.

"Yes, will you show him into the library, I'll be just a moment." She rose gracefully and excused herself. She strode purposefully to the door, but once out of the room, her rushed footsteps could be heard sprinting down the hallway.

The remaining occupants, which included Bingley, Darcy, Jane and Elizabeth, looked to each other for a clue, but all came up empty. Bingley held to the hope that it was a gentleman interested in his sister, while the others just looked suspicious.

"Mr. Sage, I won't lie, I am impressed with your speed," Caroline said breathlessly, locking the door behind her.

"It only means that I found very little in London," he replied curtly. His voice had an educated tone that would match any other gentleman's, but it was forced and uncomfortable. He was not born into this society, and a casual observer would never suspect because he was very good at concealing it.

"How much is very little?" she asked nervously. Time was running out, and she was running out of options.

"I have discovered Mr. Darcy is a fine gentleman. He has very few enemies, and as far as I can tell, no skeletons in his closet." He gave Caroline almost no attention, annoyance seeping into his voice. His mouth was set in a firm line while his eyes, crystal blue, never rested.

"Well, you have to look harder! There must be something you're missing!" She was getting angry now, forgoing propriety and pacing furiously.

"If there was something there to find, I would have. What makes you so certain of a scandal? I haven't heard the slightest whisper of misconduct thus far."

"You'll meet the _lady_, and her family this evening. I think you will understand my suspicions."

"Excuse me? Meet her? That isn't exactly how I work. I observe, investigate, track." He turned directly to her for the first time, his stare chilling her soul.

"We don't have much time. You'll just have to observe at a closer proximity." The was no flexibility to her manner, her jaw was set. "The rest of our guests will arrive at six, and dinner will be served at seven. I will introduce you as the brother of my close friend Mrs. Winters, you may handle the rest of this deception. Henry will show you to your room." She then stormed out of the room.

Now alone, the gentleman let his shoulders sag as a ragged sigh escaped his lips. He had done a thousand jobs like this, and yet it was one of a kind. His usual task was to follow a dubious husband or wife on behalf of their spouse, in hopes of discovering a lover or scandal. This time he was hired by what he assumed was the lover. It was a bizarre situation.

Mr. Sage wasn't kidding when he spoke of his skills. He was clever and observant, but when it came to actual human interaction he was decidedly unimpressive. The mere thought of new acquaintances, especially of this class and caliber, caused him to break out in a cold sweat.

It was in the midst of this fit, that Elizabeth walked in. He wanted to run, and he wanted to hide. He didn't know what to do first, so he ended up standing perfectly still and silent. She didn't notice him as she rushed across the room, snatching up a book from the chair by the fireplace. She was about to rush right out again, when he decided to make his presence known.

Mr. Sage cleared his throat, and Elizabeth simultaneously shrieked and threw her book at him. Impressively, he caught the book and started his apologies before the echo of her surprise had faded.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. . . ." He didn't know what else to say, lurking wasn't a crime. Elizabeth held her hand to her chest trying to slow her heart. She was about to apologize too, when Darcy nearly knocked her down as he raced to her aid.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream!" He frantically examined her, searching for an injury.

"Darcy, I'm fine. This gentleman just startled me, that's all," Elizabeth said trying to calm him.

"Gentleman?" he asked, now noticing the mysterious Mr. Sage. As he turned to face him, he unconsciously placed one square shoulder between Elizabeth and the stranger. His face lost its mask of panic and concern, and replaced it with the stone façade and fixed brow to which he treated all new acquaintances. "May I ask you business, Sir?"

"Ah. . .yes," he let out the breath he was unconsciously holding. "Allow me the introduce myself properly: I'm Keaton Sage." His eyes darted swiftly to Darcy trying to gauge any recognition, wondering idly if a false name should have been used. "My sister, Mrs. Winters, is the close friend of Miss Bingley and I am her guest." He seemed out of breath, but his eyes remained cool and steady. "Miss Bennet, isn't it? I'm truly sorry for frightening you, and for startling you, Mr. Darcy." He tried to imitate those sleek men he was paid to follow, who wore their charm like an accessory. They could turn it on and off as easily as removing a pair of cuff links. It was a passable act until he awkwardly thrust the book back into the lady's hands.

Darcy looked as if he were about to reprimand the younger man, but Elizabeth took pity on him and interrupted. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sage. I'm afraid Darcy and I were just about to take a walk, but I'm sure we can get to know you better at dinner." She took Darcy's hand and pulled him from the room. Mr. Sage almost fainted with relief, but quickly recovered and refocused on his task.

In the hallway, he observed the pair again. Mr. Darcy had stopped walking and pulled Elizabeth back to face him. His hand tipped her chin up to seek the truth in her eyes, which satisfied him in a moment. He lingered in their depth and beauty for a moment almost forgetting about the young stranger. She smiled, embarrassed by all the attention, and repeated, " I'm fine, really." She lightly pushed back from him without breaking contact. "Honestly, Darcy, I am not made of glass. It will take more than a bit of commotion to shatter me." Her chin now jutted out defiantly.

Sage marveled at the easy smile that spread across the previously stern face. "Of course," said Darcy, "I forgot about you family. _Commotion _is practically your natural habitat." The two shared a laugh and continued on their way, completely unaware of their audience.

Keaton Sage was now more confused than ever. The only thing that seemed unnatural about the meeting was him. He marveled for a moment, noting their contrasting and complementary qualities. The issue that really surprised him was that they were happy. A genuine, contented happiness, not just an act played out for family and friends. He got the distinct feeling that Miss Bingley was lying, not only to him, but to herself also.


	13. plan b?

Dinner that evening was more exciting than most. The Bennet clan, sans Lydia, along with the Collins', the Bingley's, the Hurst's, the Darcy's, and Keaton Sage filled the dinning room at Netherfield. In addition to the large number, (fourteen in total), the wedding of Elizabeth Bennet to Fitzwilliam Darcy was the day after next, so the ladies could hardly stifle their delight. The couple in question spent most of the evening grinning madly at each other, occasionally blushing at the giggles and squeals of the ladies in the party.

Amidst this chaos, Keaton Sage was trying, quite unsuccessfully, to do his job. Surveying the room, there were so many interesting people, all having their own little secrets. The most obvious, and therefore the must uninteresting, were Jane and Bingley. Their sweetness gave him a headache. Elizabeth and Darcy were running a close second. He offered his arm or hand at every opportunity, and she took it every time. In conversation, she often touched his sleeve, and his eyes rarely left her. Again, the newcomer asked himself why he was here. There was clearly no fowl play, no infidelity.

By the time they all retired to the library his keen eye fell to Caroline Bingley. Her fake smiles and thinly veiled glares were painfully obvious. A picture was coming together in Sage's mind: The girl, in love with her brother's best friend since childhood, grows into a woman, with everything she could ever want handed to her on a platter. Then, the one thing she wants is taken by a woman she regards as beneath her. Want turns to obsession, and jealousy turns to hate. Unrequited love was a particularly toxic affliction and a broken heart does not heal easily. A wave of pity overtook him.

It was short lived because once Caroline caught him looking at her, she shot daggers at him and motioned over to the happy couple. Elizabeth had just whispered something in Darcy's ear and he was smiling. He sighed, obvious was never interesting.

"…I was really the one who turned things around for her. Did you know she didn't even like Darcy when they first met. But, I could see that he liked her so I said, 'Lizzie, I think there's more to that man than you think.' All she needed was a little push, and …are you listening to me?" Kitty's voice finally broke through his thoughts, but it was too late. He wasn't listening and she had caught him.

Kitty stormed off before he could apologize, it was just then that he realized he was now left alone with the other Bennet sister.

"I wouldn't worry about that. She was lying anyway, and she'll forget about it by tomorrow," Mary said sympathetically, noting his distress.

"Thanks." He relaxed a bit, trusting her immediately. "I think I'll get along just fine without the approval of Kitty Bennet."

"Do you always listen with you eyes instead of your ears?" Her question caught him off guard.

"Do you always read sermons at dinner parties?" He asked, noting the book in her hands. She grew uncomfortable under his sharp stare, quickly closing the heavy volume.

"Almost always," she replied, her eyes firmly set on her hands. "It's usually more interesting than what is being said."

"Which is exactly why I prefer to use my eyes rather than my ears." He smiled at this shy girl, resting his eyes for the first time that evening.

* * *

Across the room, Elizabeth noticed this interaction with a sly grin. She tugged on Darcy's sleeve to get his attention.

"What are you up to now?" he asked.

"Did you see that? He smiled at her," she said excitedly. When she turned back to Darcy, she saw that he wasn't looking at her sister or the stranger. His twinkling eyes rested solely on her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"I'll tell you the day after tomorrow," he said coyly. His eyes flitted to the pair, and his gaze grew suspicious. "I don't think I like this Mr. Sage."

"Oh, rest easy, Darcy. He seems harmless." She smiled as the lines on his brow slowly disappeared. Elizabeth's sympathetic eyes turned to the newcomer once again. "He's quite awkward, really. I feel a bit sorry for him." Now, it was her turn to frown, " What business could he possibly have with Caroline?"

* * *

"Can you always tell?" Mary asked, finally finding a reason to put down her book.

"Almost always. It's harder with new acquaintances, but people I know-- well, that is," he corrected, "People I have observed, yes. I haven't been wrong yet." He was surprised by the amount he spoke, it was so seldom that people asked about him, he didn't quite know how to take it.

"Observed? How very scientific of you. . . What is it that you do exactly?" She tried to adopt look Elizabeth often had, hoping she could look just as coy and suspicious as her older sister. Mary was only slightly hampered by the awkwardness of her posture, but it went unnoticed by Mr. Sage who was stuttering his way into a job title. It hadn't occurred to him until now that he hadn't actually planned his background. He ended up somewhere along to lines of an accountant to a shipping firm.

Mary, however, thought his panic was do in part to her actions. She quickly changed to subject, bringing up the importance of empathy for society to function as a whole. Mr. Sage, being acutely aware of people's body language, noticed immediately and was convinced that she had discovered his true identity. Both were so painfully awkward, that it might have be humorous, had both parties not been so terrified.

* * *

Across the room, Darcy could not put his finger on it, but something was wrong. Until he met Elizabeth Bennet he rarely doubted himself. He made snap decisions with ease, trusting his instincts without question. But Elizabeth changed all that. Now, when he had a bad feeling about Keaton Sage, he wasn't sure if it was directed at the man's character or just the general feeling of wariness he felt toward any man when she was around. Until he figured out which, he would be keeping an eye on the shady gentleman.

"Ok, so lets think about this logically." Elizabeth's usually carefree demeanor was replaced by deep thought, "Why would Caroline hire a thug, on the eve of _our _wedding, to go after Mary?"

"Please, Lizzie, he's hardly a thug," said Darcy, finding it hard to be intimidated by the smaller and younger man. "He's practically a child."

"He's no younger than I," pretending to take offense, "am I a child, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy stuttered a bit trying to find the right answer, if there was one, but decided to avoid the subject entirely. "Elizabeth, have I told you how lovely you look this evening?"

"Why, Mr. Darcy, your charm is simply overpowering," she replied dripping with sarcasm, but smiling nonetheless.

"In any case, I don't think Mary is his target."

"What makes you say that?" said Elizabeth turning back to the possible couple.

"Caroline is giving him malicious looks and motioning less and less discreetly toward us." His tone was so matter-of-fact that she almost missed the alarming message they relayed.

"What can she possibly do now?" she cried incredulously.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," he replied with just a hint wariness.

"My, My, What a lovely night!" Caroline exclaimed loudly and very unnaturally. "I think I might get a bit of fresh air before retiring. Keaton, darling, would you take a walk with me?" Everyone was a little confused by her entire manner but especially at her choice of activity. Everyone knew that Caroline loathes the outdoors. No one, however, looked quite as confused _and scared_ as Mr. Sage, who quickly consented despite his fears.

"I quite agree with you Caroline," Elizabeth rushed on, "Darcy and I were just about to take a turn about the garden, weren't we?" She elbowed him out of his own confusion and, with a look very similar to Caroline's escort, stood and offered his hand to Elizabeth.

As expected, it was now Ms. Bingley's turn to scramble as the rest of the party went back to their previous activities and the two couples made their exit. Mary let out a heavy sigh and reluctantly reopened her book. For some reason, it could no longer hold her attention. Looking around the room, she found no one she would rather speak to, so she set about finding a more interesting book. The title that found her was an old romance. She recognized it as one of Jane's favorites, but had never read it herself. Two pages in and she realized why it was Jane's favorite and would not put it down the rest of the night.

* * *

Outside, the air was cool and clear, as a summer night's ought to be. The ground was still warm, even though the sun had retired long ago. Right out of the gate Caroline was off and running, well, sort of. She moved as fast as she could with the hampering of her full dress, the arm of the unsuspecting Keaton Sage, and her attemps to appear casual and innocent. She glanced back every once in a while to see Darcy and Elizabeth, who were trying desperately not to laugh.

"I don't care what she is up to," Elizabeth remarked once they were out of earshot, "it was worth it to see that!" When the lady in question nearly fell while trying to check on them, they gave up and burst out laughing. "Oh, Darcy," said Elizabeth, turning her attention to him, "it really is a lovely night. It's such a shame to waste it thinking about Caroline."

"Who's thinking about Caroline Bingley?"

Elizabeth shivered, partly due to the chill of the night but also because of the look Darcy was giving her. He noticed and immediately took action, brushing her arms to warm her. She looked up at him, but was distracted by the sight behind him. He moved behind her to share the view and it almost took his breath away. The moon was heavy and full, reflecting off the lake before them. Darcy pulled her close, his arms encircling her waist. She leaned back into his chest, forgetting any worry that may have plagued her. With his head resting lightly above Elizabeth's, Darcy did not notice Caroline's return. She was alone now, watching the couple with building fury. With her jaw and fists clenched tightly, she slipped away silently. It was time for plan B.


	14. goodbye? gone!

The night was drawing to a close and so far all parties had remained relatively unscathed. The goodbyes had become a drawn out process since the two halves would not be meeting again until the morning of the wedding. The bulk of the guests were nearing the carriages while the couples lagged behind.

"Elizabeth, I know tradition prohibits your visiting tomorrow, but that doesn't mean that Jane cannot," Bingley commented hopefully. Elizabeth smiled but linked her sister's arm protectively.

"No, I'm sorry, sir. I'll be needing her, if I'm expected to survive the day without murdering a member of my family," she said frankly.

"No! Well, we wouldn't want that," he replied, taking her more seriously than she intended. His bewildered look earned a laugh from everyone except Caroline, who was looming nearby. "Well, I never thought you would be one to laugh at my expense, Darcy." He seemed more surprised than offended at his friend joining in the good natured jibes.

"I'm sorry, Bingley. With all the excitement, I seem to have forgotten my manners," Darcy replied easily.

"I can't complain, it's good to hear you laughing so much. I feel I should thank Elizabeth for that." He nodded to her graciously, and she smiled brightly in return. 'I think he'll make and excellent brother,' she thought idly.

"Laughter is such a vulgar outburst, so unrefined," remarked Caroline. They had almost forgot that she was still there, then with her bold and brutal comment, they were caught completely off balance. The group looked from one to another speechlessly until Elizabeth stepped in.

"Oh, if you want to be really refined, you have to be dead. There's no one so dignified as a mummy." Everyone laughed nervously and hastened their goodbyes. The gentlemen escorted their respective loves to their carriage while Caroline waved half-heartedly. Her face turned a deeper shade of red when Darcy kissed Elizabeth's hand.

* * *

Keaton Sage was in his room, quickly and angrily packing his things. He kept reminding himself that it wasn't his fault. Caroline was aware of his occupation and skill set. She should have hired a magician if she wanted him to fabricate lies and blackmail out of thin air. He wasn't there for the prolonged farewells. He didn't see the longing in the couples' eyes or the hands that didn't want to let go. He also didn't see the rage building in Caroline or the sly smile that was slowly spreading over her face. He didn't see her slip away to the stables or the messenger that left soon after. His keen eyes had missed it.

At the time, his thoughts were occupied with rage and an odd feeling of guilt toward Mary Bennet. He had left a discussion rather abruptly and not returned to said goodbye. That was a bit rude, but unavoidable. He decided to send her a note of apology tomorrow when he left for the city. Wait, on second thought Longborn was on his way back to London, sort of. He could very easily stop in and say goodbye to the entire Bennet clan. He was running out of steam as he became consumed with thoughts of the coming day. Would they think his visit too bold? What would he say? Would they question his abrupt departure?

* * *

The following day passed at an agonizing crawl. Elizabeth awoke unusually early and could not sit still, over powered by excited anticipation, all day. She first employed a book to keep her mind occupied, but succeeded only in reading one line repeatedly until she forgot what the story was about in the first place. Mary, who was at her usual spot at the pianoforte, nearly fell of the bench when Elizabeth finally slammed the book shut in surrender. Mary had never seen her sister in such a nervous state and sympathized fully.

"Lizzy, won't you come play a duet with me? It's been ages since we've played together," she said kindly.

"Oh, yes, it would be such a favor to you, I'm sure." Elizabeth was not fooled by her sister's ploy. "The reason we have not played together in recent time is simply because you grew tired of my frequent errors--"

"You were erring on purpose!" Mary interrupted.

"Perhaps," she conceded mischievously.

"Fine, no duets today. Perhaps a game of cards? I'm sure Jane and Kitty would join in."

"I'm afraid I could no more focus on a game than I could on that pianoforte or this book," she said tossing the useless literature aside.

"Are you really that scared, Lizzy?" Mary had always been impressed with Elizabeth's composure, but it seemed to have abandoned her today.

"That's just it. I'm not scared," she replied earnestly. "Oh, if I only knew what I was feeling now?"

"Whatever do you mean?" The younger girl was drawn away from her instrument, eager to finally be allowed in the grown up confidence of her older sister.

"I am a bit nervous, it's true. But I am so happy, I cannot put it into words. I feel as though I might explode!" Her eyes shined and her smile beamed, then faltered. "Then, in the next moment, all I can think of his Papa." Mary smiled sadly at this too, and reached for her sister's hand letting her ramble on. "I wish he could be here."

"He would have liked to see your smile today," Mary noted sympathetically.

" And, he would have liked to see the condition that Mama has twisted her nerves into." The girls laughed heartily breaking any strain and moving to happier thoughts. "I think her disorder must be contagious!" The went on highlighting their mother's recent antics until they were interrupted by Jane.

"Oh, let her enjoy her hysteria, Lizzy," the eldest urged gently. "It's going to be rather quiet around here once you and I depart."

"How could it be quiet with Mama bragging constantly about her well married daughters?" Elizabeth interjected. "I don't know about Jane, but I would much rather talk about all the fine things we're going to have." She giggled at her sister's shock.  
The laughter continued until Hill entered to announce their visitor. The girls were all surprised to see Mr. Sage, but no one was more shocked than Mary. Elizabeth noticed her blush immediately and nudged Jane to let her in on the conspiracy.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he said warmly and a bit nervously. They returned his greeting in kind, but fell silent in curiosity. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted bid you a proper goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Mary burst awkwardly. Elizabeth and Jane tried there best to jump to their sister's assistance.

"Yes, Mr. Sage, I thought you would be staying for my wedding. What takes you away so suddenly?"

"I hope it's nothing grave," Jane's kind heart ruling all her actions.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's, uh . . . Business," he replied shakily. "Yes, urgent business in London."

"Will you be back to Netherfield once your business is concluded," Mary asked hopefully.

"No, I think not," he said sadly. "My business with Caroline is completed. I don't think I will find myself in this part of the country again." Both Jane and Elizabeth saw the sorrow in his eyes and the eyes of their sister.

"Oh, what a shame," the youngest muttered absent mindedly.

"Yes, it's an absolute crime," Elizabeth said boldly. "You can't possibly go back to dreary old London, without fully enjoying the country first."

"Couldn't you possibly divert yourself for a few hours?" Jane asked gently.

"Yes!" Mary found her voice again. "We were just about to go for a walk, would you like to join us?" The girls practically squealed when he consented and they left without delay. Once out in the cool fresh air everyone breathed a bit easier. Keaton relaxed under less formal circumstances. Mary was still a bit shaky but managed. Jane and Elizabeth walked ahead, leaving them behind without seeming too obvious. They looked back a few times to make sure their sister wasn't floundering, but soon saw that the two were getting along nicely.

Before long, the elder sisters had outstripped them, disappearing around a curve in the path. Not that the young admirers had noticed their exit. They chatted about innocent topics for quite some time, wandering aimlessly. They might have continued like that for hours if not for Jane's shrill interruption.

She came bounding around hedge, nearly colliding with them. Out of breathe, she could not speak, they could only take in her appearance. Her hair mussed and half pulled down, her dress dirtied and her face red with exhaustion.

"Elizabeth!" she stammered. "Elizabeth is gone!"

"Gone? Gone where?" Mary demanded.

"What's happened?" Keaton asked, preparing to take action.

"Gone! Someone's taken her!"


	15. faith and fight

Mary had never known the world to change so quickly. The quiet bliss that came with her first flirtation was shattered in a moment. The mild day was suddenly shadowed with ominous clouds, the air now chilled.

_ Gone. _The word was so simple and plain. Normally, they tossed it about without thinking. Of course, the only thing that sprang to Mary's mind at that moment was their father. As in, 'your father is gone.' She wasn't ready for Lizzie to be gone too.

"Gone! Someone's taken her!" Jane cried. The sisters clutched each other for support forgetting about Mr. Sage. When he spoke, they almost didn't recognize him. That shy hopefulness was replaced by cold determination.

"What direction were they heading?" he said quickly. He took Jane's shoulders to steady her as she caught her breath.

"We were under a tree just around the bend. He…he came from..oh, I don't know. We tried…"

"I know, Jane," he soothed. "You did really well, but now you have to tell me where they went."

"Toward the….the river," she croaked before breaking down again. Keaton now turned to Mary.

"Mary, get back to Longbourn," he said clearly. "As fast as you can. Send a messenger to Netherfield, tell them everything you know. Get Mr. Darcy to come as soon as possible." She nodded numbly.

"But, where are you going?" she sounded younger than ever before.

"I'm going after them."

Mary hurried off without delay tugging Jane after her. Keaton took a steadying breath and scanned his surroundings. It was bad, he wasn't the least bit prepared. He didn't know the terrain, he had no weapon. He didn't even know what he was up against.

Here's what he did know: Caroline Bingley was behind this. He had no proof, but he was absolutely certain. He ran in the direction that Jane had indicated, inspecting the ground for tracks. His senses were alerted to every sound and movement. He told himself that the sense of duty he felt toward this girl had nothing to do with Mary. He reasoned that he felt guilty for not sharing his suspicions about Caroline. That's all. He hardly noticed the awful fear that swept over her when Jane arrived.

The tracks were obvious, thank god for that. There was only one brut, it appeared and he thanked the heavens again. Elizabeth must be fighting a great deal so they couldn't be making very good time. The underbrush was ravaged, tree bark was scratched, dirt was turned up. He followed the trail for ten minutes before finding a few drops of blood. He hoped it was the scum's injury but quickened his pace just the same.

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet had been wandering these woods since she could walk, but she had no idea where she was. She thought they were heading towards the river on the edge of their property, but after all the struggling she couldn't be sure. Her hair kept falling in her face; although, the way her skull ached she was surprised that she had any hair left on her head. Her hands were raw, bleeding in some places, from grasping at everything in sight. Her throat was hoarse from shrieking and her face was pulsing with pain where the man's enormous hand had struck her. She ignored a whole host of other pains that pricked her body.

She forced herself to hold on. Jane would get help. She would get Darcy. He would come for her.

As the brush tore at her palms then slipped away she fell back against the beast. He was practically a giant, as tall as Darcy and twice as wide. His eyes were cold and dark, almost black. They showed no remorse or uncertainty. She had given up pleading or reason almost immediately, it would not help with a man like this.

Hold on. Darcy will come.

The sudden shock of cold water stole the breath from her lungs. She continued to kick and scratch but she was getting tired, it felt like hours had passed. No, it couldn't have been that long, the river wasn't that far away.

Hold on. The news must have reached Netherfield by now.

* * *

Jane had almost fainted when they reached Longbourn, but Mary rushed on without a second glance. She scribbled a note while her chest heaved. She ignored the questions of the household until her task was complete. "GET HERE NOW! LIZZIE IS IN TROUBLE!" She would explain the rest when he got here, which she hoped would be very soon.

"This needs to get to Netherfield, now," she said, holding off hysterics. "Get this to Mr. Darcy. It is a matter of life and death!" The stable boy didn't question his orders, the seriousness of the matter was written all over her face. "Give it right to him and no one else. Once that is done, go into meryton and get the police. Go now, don't stop for anything!"

"Hurry," she added just as he topped the hill and fell out of sight.

When Mary came back into the house, she was relieved to see that Jane had recovered enough to inform the family of the grave news. She collapsed in a chair and watched the clock.

Thirty minutes had passed since the boy disappeared with the note. Thirty long minutes. Jane paced wringing her hands while Hill tried to clean up her scrapes and scratches. Mama wailed and fainted in turns with Kitty trying to aide her. Mary just stared at the clock. When it counted the thirty-fifth minute she calmly stood and walked over to the liquor cupboard. Even though she'd never had a drop of alcohol in her life, she poured a brandy and downed it before anyone could blink. She walked out the front door and stood vigil in the drive.

He heard the splashing before he saw them. He kept low, but moved quickly knowing the rush of water would disguise his movements. When he finally caught a glimpse of the pair he wanted to applaud the girl. It had been at least forty minutes and she was still fighting. Even as he mentally cheered for her, his blood turned cold. The man was enormous, and a man of that size is memorable. His name was Marcellus Burrows, he was infamous in London. Mr. Sage had only had to work with him once, but vowed never to do it again.

The man was a beast, that was obvious. He was also a psychopath of a very violent nature who enjoyed hurting women.

The struggling pair was knee deep and half way across the river when Lizzie's knee struck hard. Marcellus Burrows was really getting sick of this girl. The blow caught him off guard and his feet slipped on the smooth stones of the river bed. He fell on top of her, submerging both of them and giving Sage the opportunity he needed.

Elizabeth was already short of breath and wasn't prepared for the sudden weight. She fought to regain her footing and oxygen but her captor was using her to steady himself. She then felt the burden lift and his clumsy hands tugging upward. She had one second of glorious air before the load fell heavily on her again.

It was different this time. He wasn't pushing her down to regain his own footing. Instead, when she struggled up he fell off to the side. The hand that reached to aid her was smaller and gentler. When her eyes finally registered, she saw Keaton Sage breathing heavily still holding a bloody rock in his other hand. He quickly dropped it and moved to help her back to the river bank.

Elizabeth leaned heavily on the near stranger whispering her thanks the whole way. With her first step on dry land her relief was ripped away. The brut was back. His meaty hand clutched the back of Keaton's neck and yanked him backward.

"Run, Elizabeth!" he shouted pushing her away. He was back in the water in a moment, being flooded from all sides. Marcellus punched him across the face before turning back toward his original target. Elizabeth tried to scramble away but her wet clothes and exhaustion were severely hindering her escape. She was almost within his reach when a shot rang out. Elizabeth thought it must be her pounding heart, but when red exploded from his chest she knew it was Darcy.

Darcy stood twenty yards away atop a small ridge breathing heavily. No one said anything or even looked at the body that was floating away. As soon as the smoke cleared time restarted. Sage pulled himself out of the river, and Darcy rushed towards Elizabeth while she stood with great difficulty.

He reached her like a tidal wave to the shore. He could not decide if he wanted most to hold her close or examine her wounds. He alternated awkwardly between the two as tears filled his eyes. Keaton Sage felt more unwanted than ever before. He sloshed out of the water trying not to intrude.

"Keaton," said Darcy suddenly. "Thank you."

The two gentlemen nodded gravely, but said no more on the subject.


	16. counting imaginary clocks

There was no clock in the garden. Mary could not count the minutes since Darcy's departure. With every moment that passed she grew more certain that she would never see her sister again. When Bingley arrived with the constables and the doctor she had nothing to offer them. There was no patient to cure and no criminal to arrest. She only knew that they were heading vaguely in the direction of the river. Although, it wasn't much Bingley and the two policemen rushed off anyway. The doctor went inside to tend to Jane and Mama.

She was alone again. No clock to watch. No music to distract her.

When she was about to collapse in hopelessness she saw them. Charlie was now leading his horse who was carrying a battered Mr. Sage. Mr. Darcy had Lizzie wrapped up in his jacket and held very close. Mary rushed to greet them, waiting to see her sister's condition before celebrating.

"Will she be alright?" she asked timidly, now seeing the dirt and blood and bruising.

"She needs the doctor," Darcy said solemnly.

"Darcy, don't scare her!" said Elizabeth weakly. "I need a bath and a bed."

"And, you shall have that as soon as the doctor takes a look."

"I think I need a bath first. Most of this is just dirt--"

"Lizzie," he said, warningly.

"Mr. Darcy," she said regaining some of her usual air. "I don't believe you're allowed to use that tone until we are actually married." He smiled and shook his head warily. "You may scold me tomorrow."

Bingley helped Elizabeth down then went inside to see Jane and relay the good news. It was unclear whether Lizzie needed Darcy's support or if he just wanted to be close to her. She wasn't complaining.

Mary was so relieved and grateful that she could not speak. She tried to form the words of gratitude to Mr. Sage as he tied up the horses, but they all failed her. In a bold and unexpected move she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She pulled back, realizing the impropriety of her actions, frozen in embarrassment. The silence might have stretched to uncomfortable lengths had the entire household not rushed outside at that very moment.

The crowd enveloped the four in a shower of thanks and tears. Darcy carried Elizabeth to her bedroom so the doctor could examine her, while her mother and sisters hovered in concern. The three men were left to their own devices in the drawing room.

"His name was Marcellus Burrows," said Sage when the silence became too thick.

"You know him!" Darcy's rage building.

"Yes, but let me finish," he said coolly. "I'm not anyone's nephew. I was hired by your sister, Mr. Bingley. She was convinced that Miss Bennet was blackmailing Mr. Darcy into matrimony." Bingley's jaw fell open while Darcy ground his teeth. "She was very upset when I told her there was nothing I could find. She looked quite desperate." The words hung heavily in the air. "Mr. Burrows was a hired thug, but I'm confident that Caroline had no idea what he was capable of."

"I'll wring her neck, I swear!" growled Bingley. "She's gone too far this time." He stormed out shaking the walls when he slammed the door. The constables returned in his wake with news of Marcellus Burrows.

"He's dead," the older of the two said simply. "I've seen the girl, we can wait to speak to her, but I'd like a few of the blanks filled in if you don't mind."

"The man is a thug from London," began Sage being well accustomed to these matters. "I believe he was intending to kidnap Miss Bennet for the purpose of--"

"Ransom," interrupted Darcy. "She and I are soon to be married. My fortune is well know, taking her would be the best way to hurt me." He cast a meaningful look to Mr. Sage indicating that no more details be volunteered.

"Well, there isn't much to be done," he said. "We'll look him up in London. Marcellus Burrows? Is there anything else you know about him?"

"He usually stays close to Thornton Square," Sage offered.

"Alright then, we'll be back when Miss Bennet is well rested." With that, they tipped their hats and were on their way. Even though Mr. Sage wasn't at fault, he always breathed easier once the police left.

"I can't throw my best friend's sister in jail," said Darcy before Keaton Sage could ask. "It's awful what she did, but I feel sorry for her."

"Have it your way," he said in resignation. "I'm not sure her brother is as forgiving as you."

"Mama," begged Elizabeth, "If I could just get some sleep--"

"Lizzie, you let the doctor do his job!" she scolded.

"It's alright, Mrs. Bennet. I think I'm about done here," said the doctor kindly. You'll be quite tired, Miss Elizabeth. Your wounds are superficial, but you will be pretty uncomfortable for a few weeks. Cold compresses will bring the swelling down and be sure to keep the wounds clean. New bandages everyday and I'll think you'll heal nicely."

Elizabeth smiled weakly and thanked the doctor. He gathered up his things and said goodnight to the ladies. On his way out the door, Darcy shook his hand vigorously and thanked him yet again.

"She's very tired, Mr. Darcy. You all need to be careful with her for a while, she's pretty scratched up."

"She'll have the finest care, I promise you that," Darcy said gravely. With the doctor's departure, Mary came down.

"She'd like to see you," she motioned upstairs. "My mother and Jane are with her," she warned. He pressed her hand as he walked by then took the stairs two at a time. "Goodness, Mr. Sage! Your clothes are soaked. Can I get you a towel or tea maybe?"

"I'd take a brandy if you've got it," he said sheepishly.

"I think you've earned it," she moved toward the liquor cabinet. "I must thank you again. I swear, if you hadn't been there my sister would have been lost forever."

"Miss Mary, I have to say something."

"Yes, about before, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flung myself at you. I was just so overcome---"

"Oh, I don't mind that. I just want everything in the clear." He took a long drink, letting the liquid warm him. "I'm not a friend of Caroline Bingley's."

"Nor am I. I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I'm a hired investigator. I was paid to spy on Darcy and your sister."

"But….why?" she was surprised. "They haven't done anything wrong, have they?"

"No, not at all! I was hired by Caroline to find proof of impropriety on your sister's behalf."

"That's not all that surprising."

"So, you're not angry with me?" he asked hopefully.

"No, why would I be? You didn't know them or me when you were hired. And do you really believe I could hold a grudge against my sister's savior?" She was getting nervous the more time she spent alone with him. She poured a small drink for herself.

"I guess I just didn't like the idea of lying to you."

"Well, you've absolved yourself completely," she hoped that her blush wasn't too obvious. "The Bennets are forever in you debt."

"Well, all I'd like now is to sit by the fire for a while, if you don't mind?"

"As if I could deny you that."

Darcy caught his breath at Lizzie's door and knocked softly. Jane let him in and took him to her sister's bedside.

"Mama, you've had such fits today. Why don't you go take a rest. I can stay with them," she said ushering her mother out of the room. Darcy nodded his thanks and fell to his knees gently grasping her hand.

"Jane is a treasure, is she not?" said Elizabeth quietly.

"You should be asleep," he softly scolded.

"I can manage a few minutes for my future husband."

"How do you feel?"

"Strangely, I feel like I've been dragged all over the country,'' she tried to laugh, but grimaced instead.

"Lizzie, don't joke on my account. Just rest now." He gently pushed the hair off her forehead to examine her bruised face. "I almost lost you."

"You saved me," she reminded him.

"I won't lose you, not ever. I would do anything to keep you safe, I promise you that."

"I believe you, my dear." She reached up with a bandaged hand to stroke his cheek. "You killed a man today…."

"I know."


	17. i wish we lived in China

The sun had just dipped below the horizon when Jane returned to the bedroom she shared with her sister. She had purposely walked slower to give Elizabeth and Darcy as much time together as possible.

"She's asleep," he whispered without looking up.

"Good." She watched as he tenderly stroked Elizabeth's hair. "Can I get you anything? To make you more comfortable?"

"My comfort is of no concern."

"Please, Lizzie wouldn't want you to--"

"I don't care," he said shortly. "I won't leave her."

"Can I at least get you something to eat or drink?"

"Thank you, Jane," he softened his tone. "Really, I'm fine."

"Mama will be taking her dinner in her room, I'll send some up for you as well." She then left before he could protest. With the click of the latch, Elizabeth stirred in her sleep.

"Shh, Lizzie. Go back to sleep."

"My body isn't accustomed to sleep at this hour. But, you look quite tired," she observed, "you should sleep a little."

"I'll sleep once we are married."

"So, you still intend to attach yourself to me?" she asked groggily.

"I thought we decided that you wouldn't be funny until you are recovered."

"A small joke is all I _can_ do." She smiled, careful of her bruised lip. "Aren't you supposed to be entertaining me?"

"I'm not sure if I can manage that, but I'll try." He gingerly took her bandaged hand and continued, "I don't think Caroline Bingley will be bothering you anymore."

"I doubt that. I'm sure she won't give up on you just because you've married someone else. Now, that I think of it, I may need to hire someone to test my food before I eat it."

"Why?"

"Because you would make a very handsome widower," she said simply.

"Thank you, Lizzie, but I must get back to the point." He couldn't suppress a smile, marveling at her resilience. "Caroline was the one who hired that man to -- take you away…"

"How do you know?"

"Keaton Sage. He was also hired by Caroline…to find a way to separate us. When he failed her, she became desperate."

"Oh my god. She really has gone mad," Elizabeth mused.

"I think Charlie has too. If you had seen his face when he found out…well, I've never felt pity for her until today."

"I'll wait until my bruises heal to give her my sympathies." Darcy gently kissed her knuckles as Kitty entered with a tray of food.

"Lizzie, I thought you were asleep."

"So sorry to disappoint," she retorted sarcastically.

"Oh, you know that isn't what I meant. How are you feeling?"

"I'm bruised and relieved." said Elizabeth mechanically. "Now, will you do what you do best? Tell everyone that I'm fine but tired so people will stop asking every ten minutes."

"I'll try. Is there anything else you need?" Darcy was surprised by the noble quality of Kitty's voice. He had never heard her speak in such a way. He was reminded of the complexity of the bond between two sisters. While he had a very close tie to Georgiana, he hoped she might soon enjoy these sisters' attention as well.

"No really, I don't need anything." As her sister was about to leave, she changed her mind. "Kitty, wait! Is Mr. Sage still here? I'd like to thank him."

"He's warming by the fire….with Mary," she giggled.

"Then I think it can wait," laughing too. It felt so wonderfully normal to be joking over their sister's new love. Kitty left the tray on the writing table by the window and closed the door behind her. "Darcy, will you make sure he stays for the wedding?"

"I would make him my best man if you asked."

"Thank you, but I think Charlie will do just fine." She moved to sit up and Darcy leapt up to help her. With his proximity, she could not hold up her wall of strength and humor any longer. She clutched his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. He didn't mind one bit. Now sitting on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her, careful not to squeeze too tightly. Her legs bent behind him as her body shook with sobs.

"His eyes.." she murmured.  
"I know."

"They were black. He… he meant to kill me. I know it."

"I would never let that happen," Darcy vowed.

"His hands…"

"He can never touch you again." She curled closer making herself as small as possible. She wanted to disappear into this warm safe place. Despite the ache that was creeping into her body, she had never felt more whole and loved in her life.

"Darcy, I love you. I'm sorry that it took me so long to accept it. I'm sorry I fought it."

"Don't think of that now. I fought my attraction almost as hard as you did. I was still fighting it even while I proposed as you may recall."

The dinner party downstairs was a giddy mixture of emotional and physical exhaustion. With the absence of Mrs. Bennet, the group was more relaxed than ever before. Mr. Bingley returned with Georgiana in tow. The normally reserved young girl could not stop retelling in great detail how he had told off his sister.

"Purple," she exclaimed. "Her face was purple!"

"What did you say to her, Charlie?" asked Jane.

"I simply informed her of her options," he said shyly. When the women urged him on he continued, " I told her that she could go to the church or to jail. She wisely decided to devote herself to God….in Scotland."

"Did she throw anything?" asked Kitty excitedly.

"Anything?" said Georgian incredulously. "She threw everything!"

"Didn't hit me once!" said Bingley proudly. The party cheered so loud that Elizabeth and Darcy heard them all the way upstairs.

"Lizzie, are you sure you will be strong enough tomorrow?" Darcy asked timidly. "I don't want you to be in unnecessary pain…" He could feel her weakened body trembling against him.

"I don't know." She was suddenly nervous for some reason.

"Well, I think it best that we do not go to Pemberly after until Jane and Charles' wedding. The travel might be too much for you."

"Yes, I don't think a day's carriage ride would be very fun at the moment."

"I'm sure we can stay at Netherfield as long as we like."

"Maybe we should wait…" Elizabeth said uncertainly. "I'm not much good to you --" she dropped off letting the silence speak for her. _I'm not much good to you as a wife_, she thought. "I can't even kiss you," she added longingly.

"That wasn't why I asked." He released her now to get a proper look at her. "I don't want you to strain yourself. I can't know that you would be in pain just for my sake." She smiled weakly and placed her palm to his cheek. Her thumb resting on the lips she couldn't kiss. "I'll be here every possible moment," indicating the chair next to her bed, "until I know I can keep you safe."

"Well, then we mustn't hold off. That chair is so uncomfortable."

"Yes, I like this spot much better," he said pulling her close again.

"You can't really stay in that chair all night," she said more seriously.

"Would you care to make a little wager on that?"

"Oh, I'm sure you have the determination, but I don't want you to." He pulled away looking a bit hurt. "I want you to sleep in your nice comfortable bed tonight. I want you well rested when you marry me tomorrow. That way you can't blame this whole ordeal on sleep deprivation." He tried to protest but she covered his mouth with her fingertips. "If you stay, neither of us will sleep. Then there's Jane to think about. I don't think all three of us will fit." He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

Heavy thuds on the stairs startled both of them. Neither wanted to abandon the comfort they now held.

"It sounds like a giant is coming up to greet you," mused Darcy. "Is it always that loud?"

"No, it's just Jane, I assume. She's giving us a warning, so heed it. Back to your chair, I'm afraid." Elizabeth was right. A moment later there was a timid knock. Jane's face at the door soon followed it.

"Lizzie, why aren't you asleep? Did the dinner party wake you?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I was awake anyway," Elizabeth soothed her. "It did sound a bit more lively than usual."

"Well, without Mama's constant compliments Charles was able to speak freely…..Everyone spoke more freely, in fact. Georgiana is a excellent story teller, so animated."

"I didn't know Georgie was here," reflected Darcy. "Has she left yet?"

"Yes. Charles insisted on bringing her home after the third time she dozed off mid-sentence."

Darcy was pleased to hear that his sister was coming out of her shell and getting on so well with her future family.

"Is anyone else left?" he asked, wondering if he had overstayed his welcome yet.

"Mr. Sage is the last one. He and Mary haven't stopped talking all night. I'm not sure it's proper to leave them alone but I'm just too tired to chaperone tonight. After all, he did save Lizzie's life, I don't know if the same formalities are in place." Jane fell tiredly into the chair by the window.

"I think we are safe. I suspect he will be family soon enough," giggled her sister.

"I hope so. I think they are an excellent match and the attention is so good for her. Growing up with the four of us couldn't have been easy." With Jane's comments Elizabeth's giggle turned into an uncontrolled laugh.

"Kitty is going to go mad!" she explained and Jane joined in. Darcy smiled in spite of everything. He was glad that they could laugh so heartily after the day they had experienced. He was so proud of his bride to be and he again regretted ever thinking ill of her or the Bennet family. In some ways, these women were stronger than any man he had ever know.

"I suppose I must leave you," said Darcy, noting Jane's exhaustion. "Is there anything I can do before I leave?" Jane discreetly pretended to fiddle with the remnants of food on the tray turning her back to them.

"Kiss me goodnight?" Elizabeth suggested.

"I would be happy to oblige if you would tell me where it wouldn't hurt you." She thought for a moment then pointed to her unbruised cheek. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Sweet dreams, Mr. Darcy."

"No matter how sweet the dreams, I'll still wake up alone," he pouted good naturedly.

"For the very last time."

After bidding goodnight to Jane, he regretfully moved toward the door, not releasing Elizabeth's hand until it was absolutely necessary.

"What time is it?" she asked after the door closed behind him.

"It's quite late. Nearly 2 a.m., I think," Jane responded.

"I wish we lived in China," she announced sleepily. At her sister's confusion she continued. "China is East of here. Miles and miles east. The sun rises earlier. In China it is already tomorrow. In China I would be Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy by now."


	18. dawn patrol

It was half past three in the morning. The house was silent except for the crackling fire and the two soft voices.

"It's terribly late. I really should go," said Keaton regretfully.

"It's strange, I'm not tired," Mary commented. "It doesn't feel late."

"I can't believe you're not exhausted after the strain of the day."

"It doesn't seem real." Mary thought for a moment, then continued. "It feels like it was ages ago. Or, like it was a story from a book. I can't believe it happened to us. I can't believe what you did." In a moment of courage, she reached out and grasped his hand. "If I live to be a hundred, I'll never forget what you've done for us. For Elizabeth."

"I was thinking of you. Only you," he trailed off. In the course of the night the two had spoke of everything. Her mother's antics, London society, morality, dogs, music, everything. Everything except love, or whatever it was that was blossoming between them. They had cleverly avoided the subjects of marriage and romance even though it was foremost in both their heads. They had avoided it until now.

Mr. Sage looked away awkwardly and Mary's cheeks flushed a deep red. She didn't know what to say or do. No man had ever paid her such a compliment.

"As I said, I should be on my way." He quickly stood to leave and for an awful moment Mary thought she had done something wrong. "Miss Mary?" he turned back hopefully. "Will you reserve the first dance for me tomorrow?" She nodded her head gleefully and smiled widely. "Well then. Goodnight, Miss Bennet." His smile matched hers and he kissed her hand before taking his leave.

Keaton was in such a good mood on his way out he forgot that he had no place to stay that night. He had left Netherfield that morning with no intention of returning. Of course, a great many things had changed since then.

_I can't just bang on the door at four in the morning. Especially not after the day they had survived. _

As he was saddling his horse he weighed his options. He could head into town hoping that a room was available and that someone would be awake to give it to him. With his senses dulled by excitement and tiredness he didn't here the gentleman approach. He nearly leapt out of his skin when Mr. Darcy tapped his shoulder.  
"I didn't mean to sneak up on you," the older man apologized.

"I thought you'd left hours ago," Keaton said catching his breathe.

"I did. I was just…" He trailed off.

"Your were just….on patrol?"

"Yes," said Darcy guiltily. "I told Lizzie that I would go home, but I can't. The thought of leaving her defenseless…I can't bear it."

"It's understandable."

"To you, perhaps," he paused for a moment to look up at the house. "I don't think Elizabeth likes the idea."

"Your secret is safe, sir," Keaton replied casually.

"That's two favors I owe you now," said Darcy covering a yawn.

"Please, it's really nothing. You should get some sleep. Your bride will want you awake when you say those vows tomorrow."

"Yes," Darcy laughed. "Can you imagine Lizzie's face if I yawned through the ceremony?"  
"I think Mrs. Bennet would be the one to watch!" The tired gentlemen chuckled. "Mr. Darcy, you should go. I'll stay."

"No, I can't ask anymore of you--"

"It's alright. This is what I do; well, one of the things I do. I'm quite good at it," interrupted Mr. Sage. Darcy tried to protest again, but he waved him off. He pushed the older man towards his horse then walked off into the shadows.

As Darcy watched the man disappear, he felt no fear or suspicion. He was tired, exhausted in fact. The hour was late, but that wasn't the real issue. He felt his heart stop that day. A fear that he had never known chilled his bones and weakened his muscles. Sure, this man had been afraid before. Loosing his parents and caring for his sister made that quite certain. This was different. The thought of living without Elizabeth was a different feeling entirely.

The sky was dyed a pale pink in the cool morning. Keaton Sage rubbed his hands together to ward off the chill. His limbs were feeling heavy but his senses were sharp. He heard the horse and rider before he saw them.

"Good morning," said Sage stepping out just as the stranger came around the bend. His voice was hard, not a hint of warmth, and his shoulders were set. He stood in the center of the path and grasped the horse's bridle to stop the traveler. "Can I help you?"

"No, actually, I'm here to assist you," he said in a most friendly tone despite his cold reception. "Colonel Fitzwilliam, at your service. I'm Darcy's cousin, he sent me to relieve you."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the--"

"That's quite alright. I refuse any apologies." This man was impossible to dislike. He had a way of speaking that implied that he was always on the verge of laughter and it was contagious. "I imagine that if I were up to no good, you would have been very intimidating." He dismounted his horse and they walked toward the stables.

"Thank you, but I think intimidation is about all I can manage," noted Sage rubbing the stiff muscles in his neck.

"From what I hear, you're capable of quite a lot. Darcy says you've done more than enough," said Fitzwilliam sincerely. Sage tried to shrug off the commendation, but the Colonel continued, "He says that you saved Elizabeth's life yesterday. I'd like to add my gratitude to his." The young man didn't know what to say and opted for modesty. They plodded along in silence for a few moments, but in reaching the barn Fitzwilliam started up in his previous manner. "Darcy wanted you to have some time to rest and freshen up before the wedding. He said that Elizabeth would cripple him if you weren't there."

"Oh, I'll be there. Mary has promised me her first dance."

"If I don't hurry, all the Bennet women will be married off before I get my chance!" he said slapping Mr. Sage's shoulder as he departed.


	19. where the hell are the wickhams?

The breakfast party was huge and with that size comes noise. The chatter stopped abruptly when the bride to be entered the room. The whole party sat with bated breath as Elizabeth made her way to the end of the table. They were hawks watching for any groan or grimace. She was prepared and covered her pain very well. After the fussing she had received from her mother and sisters all morning, she was prepared to throw an egg at the next person who asked her if she was alright.

The volume of the party was understandable and would have been bearable if not for Mrs. Bennet, who would shout for everyone to be quiet every few minutes. Despite her interruptions, everyone was in fine spirits. Because of that the meal took twice as long as usual. There was no rush about the matter as the party was awaiting the arrival of the Wickham's.

Nobody was terribly upset when, instead of the couple in question, a letter arrived. Kitty read aloud, while Mrs. Bennett squealed, that the Wickham's would not be able to join in Elizabeth's celebration. For a moment, everyone was a bit worried for their health, but soon realized that Lydia was up to her old tricks.

_"I'm so very sorry for our absence, but it is unavoidable. I am in no condition for travel, but I promise that in a short time I will be perfectly fit again. No one is to worry and in a few months you can expect all three Wickhams!"_

"Three?" questioned Kitty.

"Don't tell me-" muttered Elizabeth.

"I'm a grandmother!" wailed Mrs. Bennett. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

In the excitement of the moment Elizabeth decided to slip out into the parlor. Free from the eyes of her entire family she finally allowed herself to relax. She eased on to the sofa nearest the window and closed her eyes as the congratulations erupted in the dinning room. The sound of the door creaking open startled her and she intended to stand but the voice stopped her.

"Don't get up," it said softly. She obeyed and Mr. Darcy closed the distance between them. "Rest a while, Lizzie."

"Lydia can't bare to let anyone else get a little attention, can she?" She let her eyes drift closed again. "I should be angry with her, but…."

"It's a nice distraction." He sat humbly on the floor beside her and gently took her hand. "I can tell you're in pain, and there's nothing I can do."

"It's not so bad, my skin just feels terribly heavy today." When she stole a look at him, the concern with obvious. "The only thing I need is time," she said softly, then added bitterly "….and for everyone to stop asking me how I feel!"

"I'd like to point out that I haven't asked except that one time last night."

"I thank you for that."

"There you are!" exclaimed Georgiana upon entering the room. "I don't know how you keep up with them all, I need a little break."

"Don't feel too bad," soothed Elizabeth. "I've had over two decades with them and they still wear me out." Georgiana started to speak again but her brother cut her off.  
"Don't ask her how she's feeling!" He warned.

"I wasn't going to!" she shot back, but added apologetically, "Alright, I _was_ going to ask. Wouldn't it be impolite not to inquire about someone's health?"

"Yes, but you're forgetting that I'll be family soon," Elizabeth chimed in, eyes still closed," You don't have to be polite to me anymore."

"Well, you seem quite yourself to me. I won't ask again, I promise," Georgiana appeased.

"If only the rest of our family was so easily placated," Elizabeth said. She used the word 'our' off handedly, and didn't see the warmth it brought to both the Darcy's cheeks. "Uh-oh," Elizabeth's eyes flew open now. Her companions broke out in concern and confusion, but she waved them off quickly.

"It's much too quiet in the dining room," she said gravely.

The very next second the door burst open and the remainder of the party poured in. Elizabeth scrambled up as Darcy tried to assist her. He scowled when she slapped his hands away, but it soon turned into an unwilling smile. Of course, when Georgiana giggled at the whole exchange the scowl was redirected to her. Which then caused Elizabeth to giggle….It was a vicious cycle.

Elizabeth was then whisked upstairs with all the other females for the final wedding preparations. This meant fussing over her hair one more time and putting on a beautiful necklace that Darcy had sent up to her. It was quite a commotion over something so mundane. That upheaval was soon outdone when it came time to go to the church. Every lady wanted to sit next to Elizabeth, but not so close that they might hurt her. In the end, she sat between Mary and Georgiana while Jane and Kitty sat on either side of her mother. Mrs. Bennet had already fainted twice out of excitement.

The church was over half full by the time they got there, already holding more than a standard Sunday service. Little Mr. Hepworth, the head of the small parish, looked more nervous with every new arrival. Elizabeth tried to steady her breathing as she was ushered into a small room near the church's entrance. Once there, her sisters proceeded to fret over her hair one last time.

"Lizzie, are you sure you don't want Charlie or Uncle Gardiner to escort you?" Jane asked while rearranging her sister's bouquet for hundredth time.

"No," she replied with firmness, "That won't be necessary."

"You really want to go alone?" asked Kitty with some dismay.

"Silly girl," said Elizabeth kindly taking her sister's hand. "I won't be alone. Father will be with me. He's with all of us…Especially on days like this." Each girl was on the verge of tears until Mary put her two cents in.

"It is only twenty feet after all," she remarked wiping the corners of her eyes.

"I think I can handle it," added Elizabeth.

It was nearly time and her nerves were finally catching up to her. Thankfully, Kitty was distracting their mother, who was going into her third fit. The guests had all arrived and were chatting quietly in the main hall. The din of conversation calmed her, silence would have been much too unsettling. There was a soft knock on the door and the ladies held their breath.

"Come in," said Elizabeth, ashamed of the waver in her voice.

"Mr. Hepworth says he's ready when you are," announced Charlie timidly.

"I'm ready," this time she spoke with more certainty. He poked his head back out and waved toward the piano. The music began to resonate a moment later. Charlie gave Elizabeth his very best wishes and offered his arm to Mrs. Bennet, who had miraculously recovered. She walked down the aisle extra slow waving at everyone. Next, Mary and Kitty walked arm and arm, followed by Georgiana escorted by Colonel Fitzwilliam. Bingley returned to accompany Jane, and now Elizabeth was all alone.

She heard the congregation grow silent. She heard the music change. She knew what that meant. It was time. Time to get married. Time to walk down the aisle. Alone. It might as well have been a plank.

Elizabeth couldn't figure out what the problem was. _I love Darcy, _she thought. _I want to marry him. He makes me so happy. What's the matter with me? _For some reason her legs just wouldn't budge. She wondered what her father would be saying right now. He would be suggesting that her mother's nervous condition was hereditary and that's why she couldn't seem to put one foot in front of the other. Or if she was waiting for Lady Catherine's arrival she might just as well wait for hell to freeze. Or if she didn't hurry Kitty would likely try to take her place.

Her father's thoughts were so vivid she could practically hear his voice. Before she knew it, she was smiling. The smile stayed with her as she faced the church.

Darcy had been to a few weddings in his time. Most were big society affairs, nothing like this. Those others were stuffy and cold. This one was casual, even boisterous at times since Kitty could not stop giggling. He decided that he like this version much better. The only thing was, at those ceremonies the bride never took quite this long to make an appearance. He was beginning to get a little nervous, but then he saw her. She was beautiful.

Elizabeth smiled so brightly that nobody noticed the shadows of yesterday's terrifying adventure. Sun streamed in through the windows adding a sparkle to her eyes. The bride looked into every face except her future husband's. Elizabeth was afraid she might cry with happiness, but she wanted to keep a scrap of composure. She stopped a couple of times to hug her old friend, Charlotte, and her Aunt, then she strode ahead confidently. He was right, she can walk alone. She stopped again to clasp the hand of Keaton Sage.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you," she whispered.

"Are you sure another time wouldn't be more convenient?" he whispered back blushing profusely.

"I hate to put things off," she said before kissing his cheek and moving along. All the other brides Darcy remembered had never done anything like this. Those ladies just plodded along eyes cast downward looking mildly terrified. There was nothing like this woman in all the world. The groom was suddenly thankful. Not only for Elizabeth's existence but also that he had never listened to Lady Catherine or Caroline and married simply out of tradition. He waited for his pearl.

She stopped one last time to kiss her mother's already tear stained cheek. Then she turned to at last to Darcy. The full force of her gaze almost knocked him down. For a moment, they both forgot to breath. Every available young lady, and a few of the married ones, swooned with jealousy. If only a rich, handsome fellow would look at them that way.

The pews let out a chorus of creaks as the congregation sat down. The noise seemed to surprise the couple who had forgotten about all the other people in the room. The first words from Mr. Hepworth came out like a nervous squawk so he had to clear his throat and try again.

The ceremony went by in an instant. Elizabeth and Darcy were in such a daze they would have said "I do" to anything. She didn't even roll her eyes when she promised to "obey" this man forever. When given the preacher's permission Darcy bent and kissed her undamaged cheek avoiding her still swollen lip just as he had done the night before.

The whole crowd chuckled when Elizabeth glared at him. She grabbed his face and kissed his lips without pause or permission. Yes, it stung a little, but it was worth it. She couldn't let the first kiss from her husband be to her cheek.

"Hallelujah!" Mrs. Bennet bellowed when it was all said and done, which earned another laugh from everyone, Darcy included this time.

By the time Elizabeth was walking out into the sunshine again she had completely forgotten about any soreness caused by the day before. This morning she doubted if she could get out of bed, but now she was convinced that she could fly if she really wanted. At that moment , however, she was perfectly content where she was. At her husband's side.


	20. ah, wedded bliss

"You were making me a little nervous back there," Darcy commented as they stood outside the church. The congregation was about to pour out, but for now they were blissfully alone. "So tell me, were you actually reconsidering our union? Or, just trying to make your entrance more dramatic?"

"Well, I had to check my hair," she joked. "A carriage ride can really spoil a lady's hairstyle."

"I can think of a few better ways to dishevel you," he said mischievously. She giggled as he kissed her one last time before their friends and family surged upon them.

Because of the calamitous events of the day before, the arrangements were a bit unconventional. After the ceremony, the whole party dispersed. The close friends and family returned to Longbourn for tea and refreshments. The rest went home for a respite before the large ball being held at Netherfield that evening. Elizabeth would be absent from the festivities at her former home as she was being examined once again, this time by Darcy's personal physician.

"Dr. Jaquith has looked after me since I was born!" Elizabeth protested "I'm sure he did a fine job yesterday. I trust his diagnosis completely."

"But, this doctor has cared for _me_ just as long so I will trust _his _diagnosis. And, Mr. Chipping is the Darcy Family doctor," he reasoned. "As you are now a Darcy, he is your doctor." She still thought he was being a little silly, but it was out of care and worry so she allowed it. Plus, she very much liked the idea a "being a Darcy" even though she was not quite sure all it entailed.

"Fine, fine. Where are you taking me, by the way?" she asked in affable resignation.

"To your room," he said simply. "Here we are, Mrs. Darcy." The room was enormous to say the very least. Once Elizabeth got over the sheer size, she was able to take in everything else. The impossibly high ceiling with windows to match, the beautiful writing table and luxurious furnishings. The bed was huge and looked so comfortable she almost dove in right then. One detail tugged at the back of her mind.

"My room?"

"Yes, all yours."

"And yours," She added.

"Uh-Uh, mine is through there." He pointed to a large ornate door that was practically a work of art in itself.

"Not anymore. You'll need to relocate."

"Where ever would you like me to move?" he asked feigning ignorance. "There's a lovely room down the hall."

"All this talk about never leaving my side…" She stopped exploring the room and walked toward him. "It's bit early in our marriage to be breaking promises-" He cut her off with a gentle kiss. When he pulled away she was smiling like a fool. "If you keep this up we'll never have a proper fight."

"I think you underestimate yourself, Lizzie." Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. Darcy opened it to reveal a small young woman of about three and twenty that Elizabeth did not recognize. "This is Violet, she used to be Caroline's maid."

"It's nice to meet you, Violet," she said warmly.

"When we pass through London you can select whomever you like, but I thought she could see to your needs in the meantime."

"How very thoughtful of you." She didn't know quite what to say, she'd never had a lady's maid before. "Violet?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said timidly. She wasn't normally such a shy girl, but the circumstances made her awkward. She was certain that this woman should hate her because of her previous employer.

"How long did you work for Caroline?"

"Three years, ma'am."

"Do you have another position lined up after we leave for Pemberly?" Both Violet and Darcy seemed puzzled by the question.

"No, ma'am. Not yet."

"Well, then there's no reason for me to find a replacement for you in London," she said kindly.

"No, ma'am. I suppose not," she agreed hopefully.

"I think the fact that her previous employer was certifiably insane is an excellent endorsement. It's very impressive to have tolerated her for three years."

"Were you aware that I've known Ms. Bingley almost all my life?" Darcy scoffed.

"You're a very impressive man," Elizabeth beamed, he blushed in return.

"I'm going to have a word with the doctor. Lizzie, why don't you lie down and I'll send him in after a while." With that he excused himself, leaving the women alone.

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy," Violet blurted out when the door closed.

"It's nothing, really," she said modestly. "You can call me Lizzie, if you like."

"Alright, I will." Both were at a loss for words. The lady had never had a personal maid and was unaccustomed to giving orders. The maid was used to Caroline barking her demands before she could think what to offer. They were in equally foreign territory. "Um, would you like to wash before you lie down?"

"No, thank you. I'm just so tired, everything I do seems to take twice the effort today. Perhaps, later. Before I dress for the ball?"

"That's fine, ma'am," she said smiling for the first time. "I'll help you undress."

Lizzie didn't entirely know what to do. If she declined assistance would this women think she was less refined than Caroline Bingley? She stood rigidly and allowed the girl to start on the small buttons on the back of her dress.

"Have you ever had a companion before?" asked Violet sensing her discomfort.

"No, just sisters."

"Well, this isn't so different." She was relieved that the fault didn't lie with her. "Except I won't pull your hair or steal your best pair of slippers."

"So, you have sisters too?" Elizabeth laughed, feeling more comfortable already.

"Just one. Rosemary. She works at a little inn in the North." She pretended not to notice the scrapes and bruises on the lady's arms and hands. "We don't see each other anymore, but we write at every chance." She helped Elizabeth step out of her dress and handed her a robe.

"This robe is nicer than most of the gowns I own," the new Mrs. Darcy commented more to herself than anyone else.

"You'll get used to it, I promise." Violet had only know her a few minutes and yet she already felt closer to her than she ever did to Caroline. Elizabeth sunk into the bed, which turned out to be even more comfortable than it looked. "Get some rest now. You absolutely need it."

"Alright, Violet," she said already drifting away. "You'd best write to your sister, tell her all about your dreadful new boss."

"I will, ma'am," she laughed.

"You might want to ask her if she would be willing to travel South?" Her eyes were closed but a smile was spreading across her face. "One or two of my sisters may be frequent visitors at Pemberly. I thought it maybe nice to have any extra hand in such cases."

"Thank you, Lizzie!" She tried to regain her composure with some difficulty. "I'll just leave you to rest now. I will ready your bath at four o'clock." Elizabeth thanked her again as she made her exit. Violet noted that in that short time her new mistress had already shown her more kindness than Caroline had done in all of three years.

"I've hired a new maid. I hope you don't mind," Elizabeth said sleepily as Dr. Chipping examined her and redressed the bandages on her hands. She scoffed when the doctor repeated everything Dr. Jaquith told her yesterday. She was too tired for "I told you so's" at the moment. On his way out, the doctor told her that a rest before the ball was required and she was happy to oblige.

"I thought you liked Violet?" he questioned from is place on the edge of the bed.

"I do. That's why I hired her sister," She spoke with obvious logic.

"Darling, you may have as many maids as you like."

"One is quite enough for me. The second is for my sisters," she explained. "Mr. Darcy?" she asked opening her heavy lids to eye him suspiciously.

"Mrs. Darcy?" he returned.

"What are you doing perched on the side of the bed like that?" She closed her eyes in an attempt to keep from smiling.  
"I hate to disappoint you on your wedding day. What is it I'm doing wrong?"

"Let's see…we are absolutely alone together. For the first time. No chaperones, no interruptions." She felt his weight shift and heard two thuds as his boots dropped to the floor. "And, you're sitting way over there on the edge of _our _bed..." Her eyes were still closed but she sensed him rise and remove his heavy coat. After a few more moments he eased gently into bed beside her. "That's much better." Darcy inched closer and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. "Always room for improvement," she muttered before dozing off.

Darcy didn't sleep. He inhaled the scent of Elizabeth's hair and relished the simple feeling of her hand resting on his chest. He had never been so close to her before; their bodies were connected from their chests to their hips to their feet. He would have been able to enjoy the moment more if only he didn't have to try so hard to control himself. When she stirred in her sleep, he actually held his breath to keep from assailing her.

"Darcy, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked. Her voice shocked him causing a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm trying desperately to stop from attacking you." Her body shook with laughter and she shifted to look up at him.

"You needn't try so hard," she said in a low voice, resting her chin on his chest.

"Seriously, Lizzie. You aren't making this easy for me!" His tone was stern but she knew better than to be deterred. She reached up to stroke his cheek and finding his cravat absent, her fingers explored his neck, an area usually restricted. "Lizzie," he warned.

"Darcy," she mirrored his tone. He snatched her wandering hand and clenched his jaw.

"What if I hurt you?" he asked earnestly.

"It wouldn't be on purpose. I know that." She freed her hand and rested it on the tensed muscles around his mouth. "I am scraped and bruised, but that's no reason to put me in a display case."

"If all I could do was look at you, I think I might go mad." he said with a hint of a smile.

"Well, we can't have that," she shifted again so that her full torso was arranged on his chest.

"Even stark, raving mad, I'd still be the happiest man in the world. Just as long as I can look at you, everyday…" He played with some curls that had come loose from their pins. As he stared into her eyes everything else fell away. She didn't notice the soreness in her bandaged hands or the ache in her arms and neck. All she could feel was the electricity where their bodies touched.

_I wonder how it might feel without these layers of fabric in between? _she thought. _Just my skin beside his skin… _The way her husband was looking at her, she suspected that she wouldn't have to wait long to find out. His hands drifted from her hair to her back and came to rest on her hips. He relished the natural curve of her body unencumbered by a corset or dress. Only the thin cotton of her night gown protected her from his touch. Darcy tried to speak but Elizabeth cut him off with a kiss, ignoring the sting as she crushed her lips against his.

With that, the flood gates broke. He pulled her hard against him and she tugged at his collar. He found the hem of her nightgown and pushed underneath. She shivered as his hands trailed up her legs and onto the smooth skin of her back. She kissed the part of his neck that her fingers had so recently discovered.

"Lizzie, are you sure?" he asked, still wondering if he could stop should she ask it.

"I'm your wife. I want this." She kissed him once more burying her fingers in the thick hair at the base of his skull. "I'm positive and don't ask again," she said breathlessly. Elizabeth pushed his shirt open and braced herself against the hard panels of his chest. "You could never hurt me."

From then on, there were no more questions. Elizabeth wasn't even sure if there was conscious thought after that point.

"Do you think you'll always call me 'Darcy'"? the gentlemen asked. Elizabeth lay in his arms almost exactly as she had before. This time her hair was a tangled mess and now even the thin fabric that had separated them was gone.

"I don't know. I suppose it is a bit strange for a wife to always be calling her husband by his last name. What shall I call you then?" she asked, her eyes closed contentedly.

"Whatever you deem appropriate will be fine with me."

"Oh, come now. I'm sure I can think of a name that you would absolutely hate."

"I was hoping that wouldn't be you goal." He kissed her bare shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

"Hmmm, let's see," she purred. "Sugar plum, pumpkin,…peaches?"

"You may not refer to me as produce!" he protested as she giggled.

"…muffin?"

"Nor baked goods!" Before she could offer any more suggestions, he jumped in again. "No small fluffy animals either."

"Well, I am at a loss," she looked up at him defeated. "I guess we'll stick with 'Darcy' for the time being."

"You have a lifetime to think of ridiculous pet names for me. You needn't strain yourself today."

"Yes, that can be tomorrow's challenge. Today, I must force myself to leave this bed." She intended to do that, but still made no move.

"I'm afraid I cannot aid you in that particular endeavor," noted Darcy kissing her hair and encircling her completely. "There is a while before we need to prepare for the ball, I suggest that you get the rest the doctor recommended."

"I'll try. Do you think you can restrain yourself this time?"

"I'll try."


	21. Ladies, fall in!

"Do you require anything else, Mrs. Darcy?" Violet asked. She had already run her lady a bath, helped her into her gown, and pinned up her hair.

"Is there anyway to keep me from grinning like an idiot?" Elizabeth asked glowing at her own reflection from her seat at the vanity.

"No, ma'am. I'm afraid that your face is stuck that way. It might be permanent," the maid said apologetically while clasping the lavish necklace.

"Well, then. You are no good to me at all," she said warmly. The sleeves of her dress and the long gloves successfully hid the bruises and bandages. The battered shins and skinned knees would go completely unnoticed under her skirt. As long as no one paid too close attention when she walked or sat down they would never suspect that her left hip and more than a few ribs were nearly the same blue/green as her dress. Her face would be the only give away, she decided. The swelling had decreased dramatically but the shadow under her eye and across her cheekbone seemed to have darkened.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Darcy," Violet stated noticing her lady's scrutiny. Just then there was a soft knock on the door, and a second later Mr. Darcy walked into his wife's dressing room. This wasn't something Caroline's former maid was used to. People, especially gentleman, almost never called on that lady in her bedroom. And, no one ever waltzed in without waiting for her response. Elizabeth wasn't ever bothered. In fact, if it was possible, her smile widened.

"Lizzie, you look perfect. Absolutely gorgeous!" He walked up and kissed her neck, gently resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know," she said breezily leaning back against him. "Violet already told me."

"Violet, this is unacceptable!" he said gravely. "You are not allowed to compliment my wife until I've had the opportunity. I shan't be outdone." Both young ladies laughed at this, but he didn't mind one bit. Just being able to call Elizabeth his wife was well worth being laughed at. Violet barely recognized Mr. Darcy anymore. When he was around Caroline, he always seemed so dark and foreboding. This seemed like a different man entirely.

When another knock was heard at the door, Elizabeth casually called, "Come in," before her maid could take two steps in that direction. Her new employer was practically a different species from her former one.

In an instant the room was filled with ladies, all smiling and giggling in excitement. Elizabeth leapt out of her seat, wincing for an instant when she bumped her knee against the chair. She waved off everyone's concern and began greeting her guests.

"I'm afraid I will make my retreat as I am vastly out numbered," announced Darcy. "I will return with reinforcements to escort everyone downstairs." With his exit, all the ladies spoke at once.

"Ladies, calm down!" shouted Elizabeth happily. "Violet, I proudly introduce my sisters. You know Georgiana, of course. And, this is Jane, Mary, and Kitty Bennet." Her sisters bowed their heads one by one in greeting. "And, my very dear friend, Charlotte. Excuse me," she corrected, "Mrs. Collins."

"You're forgiven, _Mrs. Darcy_," the lady replied pointedly.

"Oh, Lizzie! That sounds so strange!" burst Kitty.

"I can't believe you're not a Bennet anymore," said Jane clasping her sister's hand.

"You'll be exchanging the moniker soon enough, too," reminded the youngest of the group.

"The 'Miss Bennets' of the world are now an endangered species," commented Mary mournfully, but the smile never left her face.

"What's all this nonsense? I'm still my father's daughter," the new Mrs. Darcy contested. "I'll always be Bennet. In here," indicating her heart.

"Just a little better dressed now," added Mary.

"And, what's wrong with your dress? You look beautiful," Elizabeth fired back.

"Of course _you _like it. It used to be yours!" All the ladies erupted in laughter.

"And, you wear it _almost_ as well as I did."

"You might not snag yourself a 'Darcy'," said Georgiana playfully, "but I think you're more than qualified to catch another fine gentleman." A deep blush crept into Mary's cheeks as her sisters went on with their good natured teasing. She was grateful when Mr. Darcy returned announcing that most of the other guests had arrived.

"My troops are assembled in the hall," he said nobly, "where we patiently await your arrival." He disappeared and the women flew into a tizzy, excitedly straightening skirts and pushing around locks of hair that wouldn't cooperate.

"Lizzie!" Mary said in a panic. "I've promised Mr. Sage my first dance! What will I do?"

"You'll dance," her sister replied cheerfully. "It isn't all that frightening."

"But I'm not a very good dancer. I always sit out the first few rounds. And, even then hardly anyone asks me," She squeaked, for once acting her age.

"He's already asked you," pointed out Jane. "That's half the battle won!"

"Any man who secures a partner a day in advance is surely more interest in that particular lady rather than the dancing," said Charlotte kindly.

"Perhaps, if you should tire of dancing," suggested Violet timidly, "you might propose a stroll in the garden instead."

"Isn't it a bit improper?" asked Jane skeptically.

"It's romantic!" gushed Georgiana.

"It's not fair!" pouted Kitty.

"My sister sends me terrible books," explained Violet. "Mostly French novels…"

"I think it's an inspired idea," Elizabeth broke in. "I can't manage much dancing either. A turn about the garden would be a perfect substitute." She then thanked her maid graciously and informed her that she needn't wait up. "Alright, Ladies. Fall in!" As the women filed out, Violet sank onto a bench. This new position would definitely take some getting used to.

Like ducklings Elizabeth led them out of the small room and into the hall to meet their escorts. Mr. Gardiner stepped forward to take his young niece, who was still sulking. Colonel Fitzwilliam offered his arm to his cousin, while Mr. Collins brusquely steered his wife toward the stairs.

As the crowd thinned, Mary finally noticed Mr. Sage. Looking back and forth between Elizabeth and Jane, she soon realized that he was there for her! She ricocheted from excitement to fear and back again in a matter of seconds. Jane smiled encouragingly as she let Bingley lead her away, but it didn't help much. If not for a strategic shove from her sister, Mary might have stayed rooted to that spot all evening. Perhaps their mother's nervous fits really were hereditary.

She took the arm Mr. Sage offered, but didn't dare to look at him. Instead she focused on remembering how to descend stairs, an action that suddenly seemed very tricky. Mary decided that she could look at him when she was safely on the ground floor.

Now all that remained were the bride and groom. Elizabeth stood before him taking his right hand in both of hers. His left hand found her cheek, careful to avoid the angry discoloration that tainted her lovely complexion.

"I will heal, Darcy. I won't be disfigured forever," she said, trying to make light of it. "Both my doctors told me so."

"That wasn't what I was thinking," he smiled, shaking his head. "Not even close."

"What were you thinking then?" She looked down in embarrassment and pressed her forehead to his chest.

"You're beautiful. And, you're mine. And, I'm lucky." He lifted her chin to find her smiling again. "I'm not sure I want to share you with an entire ballroom tonight."

"You should have told me that before I got out of bed."

"Or, at least before you'd gotten dressed…"


	22. Family

The large ballroom was already crowded as couples continued to pour in from the enormous double doors on the east wall. The air was heavy with excitement and the room practically shimmered with candlelight. When the guests of honor were announced a silence spread like wildfire. Whether their interest came from jealousy or just extreme curiosity, it was an intimidating room to walk into.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy!" an unknown voice bellowed. Elizabeth squared her shoulders and squeezed her husband's arm a bit tighter. He knew that she was nervous, but to look at her it was nearly impossible to tell. He made a note to ask her to teach him that skill someday. Anytime he was uneasy, he usually ended up saying something harsh and unintentionally offending someone. It had almost stopped her from marrying him, he recalled.

They were united, now and forever. Neither was very keen to let go. They remained at each other's sides for the majority of the night, with the exception of a few dances the bride shared with her uncle and Mr. Bingley. Her sisters and friends were still getting used to the idea that if they wanted to converse with Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy would be looming next to her. By the end of the evening, however, they hardly noticed him, despite the occasional smirk or chuckle he made at their exchange.

Mary faired very well, taking more the one stroll in the garden with Mr. Sage. He was incredibly thankful for the option considering he was a terrible dancer also. Kitty was determined to dance with every available gentleman and made Georgiana her partner in crime. Mr. Darcy was pleased to see the social butterfly his sister was becoming, but kept a watchful eye on her just the same.

"Usually it's me who's worried about what his sister is going to stir up," commented Bingley. "I'm happy to pass the duty on to you, my friend," he clapped Darcy on the shoulder.

"I doubt Georgiana Darcy could ever cause as much uproar as Caroline," interjected Jane compassionately.

"I don't know…With a bit a determination and Kitty's help, she could be unstoppable," Lizzie mused.  
"Thank you, my dear. I feel so much better," her husband retorted sardonically.

"You're welcome, _pumpkin_," she said sweetly.

"You Bennets…" he tried not to smile, "you're trouble, the whole lot of you." The newlyweds stared each other down, both trying to look stern and failing spectacularly.  
"You to can't be fighting already," interrupted Mrs. Bennet who had been making the rounds. "You've only been married nine hours!" Aside from a few wistful looks and her black dress, the lady seemed to be in fine spirits. The rest of the group tried to explain that the Darcy's were only jesting, but she cut them off. "That's it! I won't have you ruining your marriage, Lizzie. At least not so soon." With that, she looped her daughter's arm and tugged her toward the garden. She smiled helplessly and the waved goodbye to her companions.

"Mama, we really weren't fighting," Elizabeth protested. "It was only a little joke. I promise you that my marriage is perfectly secure."

"I know, my dear." Mrs. Bennet slowed her pace and took her daughter's hand. "It was always such fun to squabble with your father. We used to have such debates when we were young." Her voice had that same odd calmness it had taken on when Elizabeth had come home from Rosings. It saddened her to be reminded of the dark days immediately following Mr. Bennets departure.

"I didn't know that," she said, feeling very much like a child again.

"It was so long ago, many things have changed since then. When I had my girls, I started to look at everything differently." She gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand, but kept her eyes fixed on the nearly full moon. "I was always thinking of you and your sisters, of how to secure your futures. I know I was silly at times."

"We always had such a good time with your schemes."

"Yes, all my tricks and wiles…but you didn't need them, my dear." She looked at her daughter for the first time. "Oh Lizzie, you are so smart, so sharp. You're so much stronger than I ever was." Tears began to fill both their eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. "I'm so proud of you."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms tightly about her mother, ignoring the twinge in her ribs. They had not been this close since she was a little girl.

"If you have half the happiness that your father wanted for you," Mrs. Bennet wiped away the tears escaping from her child's eyes, "these will be the last tears you ever cry."

"I love you, mama."

"I love you too, Lizzie."

"Are you alright, my dear?" Mr. Darcy asked when she returned.

"I'm wonderful." She blinked rapidly to dispel any lingering tears. "My mother was just giving me some marital advice."

"And, what did she advise?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"She said that I should disagree with you," Elizabeth replied coolly. "Every chance I get. I think it's the most sensible thing she's ever proposed."

"Would you care to join me on the terrace? We can fight and walk," he suggested.

"I would much prefer a dance. A waltz, I think. It shouldn't strain me too much."

"So, you'd like to dance and fight?"

"We've managed that before," she pointed out, reaching for his hand. "In this very ballroom, no less."

"I'm quite certain that it won't be the last time."

"I sincerely hope so."

"So, what would you like to fight about tonight?" He wondered aloud while taking her in his arms to start the waltz.

"I'm glad you asked. Now, if produce and baked goods are off limits-"

"And, small fluffy animals," Darcy reminded her.

"Yes, those too," she conceded. "I think I'm just going to have to make up my own word…" Elizabeth furrowed her brows, trying out a few syllables under her breath. They all seemed ridiculous and vaguely effeminate, and Darcy did not like the sound of any of them. "You started this, you know," she said mirthfully when she saw the scowl on his face. The was something very sexy about his glare, but she wasn't giving in just yet.

"Yes, I know." He pulled her a bit closer, trying to remember and avoid her various bruises. "I intend to finish it too." Mr. Darcy lowered his lips to his wife's, kissing her gently.  
"I still intend to think of most ridiculous nickname on the planet-" Darcy interrupted her with another short kiss. "I just can't seem to keep one train of thought at the moment…" She was amazed that they were still dancing and kicked herself for not choosing the partial privacy of the terrace.

The Darcy's were aware of very little outside their embrace and the music filling the room. They didn't notice the audience they had attract across the room. Kitty looked hopelessly jealous while all her other sisters, Georgiana included, grinned widely. A year ago, not one of these young women could have predicted the culmination of events that brought them to this moment.

"I knew it all along," said Mrs. Bennet joining her girls. "Two down, three to go. I mean four to go," she corrected, winking at Miss Darcy. They giggled a bit, but let her run on. Just for tonight, they would permit her to brag as much as she liked. The older women basked in the happiness of her daughters. (It was odd, but she was already counting Georgiana into that category.)

Jane was glowing with excitement regarding her own upcoming nuptials. Mary was delighted with Mr. Sage's attention and hoping that she might soon follow her older sisters' leads. Georgiana was pleased to see her brother so happy but her joy went beyond that. She finally felt like she was a part of something, no longer defined only by the bond to her brother. And, as for Kitty? She was elated to be the most eligible Bennet woman now.

Not one person in the room would question Elizabeth's happiness. For the moment, however fleeting, life was good. The world of these women would continue to turn completely oblivious to their individual hopes and desires. Tomorrow would bring any number of catastrophes, but they would still have each other. They had their sisters and brothers, cousins and friends. They now had a husband, a fiancé, and a new love. They had an aunt, an uncle and a mother. They had family. They had everything.

The End.


	23. AN: to the readers

Hello Readers,

Thank you all so much! Thank you for suspending reality with me for a little while. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you for the reviews and for sticking with me. Sorry for the delays.

I just wanted to write a little story without doing a study in 18th century traditions. So thank you for not getting too hung up

on inaccuracies. Speaking of inaccuracies, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm my own proof reader.

I'm so glad that a few of you caught my reference to the Greer Garson Pride and Prejudice. I was hoping someone would.

And I'm so glad that you liked the characters that I invented. I know that last few chapters got a little fluffy, but i really wanted to

wrap everything up with a neat little bow.

I know there is still potential with this storyline,(Mary's wedding, Caroline's return, the courtships of Kitty and Georgiana, potential baby Darcy's

and Lady Catherine can't stay quiet forever) but I am through with it. If anyone would like to work on a sequel be my guest.

You have my blessing. And in case I haven't said it enough, thank you again. This was my first fanfiction and the first story I've ever really finished.

I love writing, but somewhere in the middle I lose momentum and get distracted. (which those of you who started reading when i first posted this

story know all too well. sorry about that.) I could not have done it without your support. If I ever write the great american novel, I'll be sure to let

you know.

with love and thanks,

readyfreddy


	24. and they lived happily ever after

Epilogue.

After the supposed disgrace of her nephew, Lady Catherine de Bourg slipped into seclusion. The official story was a mysterious illness, but instead of doctors visiting the lady, it was a series of gossips, snoops and informants. Her stubborn pride was well known, so most of society drew their own conclusions. In any case, most people would take the company of Elizabeth Darcy over Lady Catherine any day, so few complained about the situation.

Due to her mother's "illness," Anne was encouraged to visit relatives. Initially, it was a ploy for inside information, but after one visit to Pemberly, Lady Catherine could no longer trust her daughter's reports. With so much fresh air and sun, ( and so little criticism and scrutiny), Anne's own health improved greatly. With the company of other women of her age, her personality also began to flourish.

Geogiana did her best to compliment Anne at every turn and Kitty intended to drag her out of her shell kicking and screaming. When Mary was not in the midst of a heated discussion with Keaton, or reading one of his many letters, she and Georgiana taught Anne the basics of music. The aforementioned gentleman visited as often as his profession would allow and always brought his latest adventures to share.

Mr. Darcy offered him a more profitable job at every chance, but knew that the young man would never take it. Despite keeping him away from the woman he loved, the job suited him perfectly. Within the year, he would have enough money saved for a sizeable home and would keep his promise to Mary by making her his wife.

Mrs. Bennet spent most of her time in New Castle with her youngest daughter, helping her care for her three children (all girls, ha!). The Bingleys purchased an impressive estate just five miles from Pemberly and the two couples remained close, sharing in each other's every grief and triumph.

Elizabeth felt responsible, not only for her own sisters, but for Georgiana and Anne as well. Georgiana became more assertive and opinionated with each passing day. Darcy would have been upset with her constant sass, if only he weren't so proud of her.

It was Kitty's transformation that really shocked everyone. One day while the Darcy's were away, Georgiana was teaching Anne some scales and Mary was with Keaton, she grew bored. She entered the large library of Pemberly only to find that all of the books were much too long to hold her interest. Then she stumbled on one of Darcy's discarded newspapers. She was shocked by the sheer volume of things that were happening in the world that she didn't know about. From there on out she was hooked. Kitty sought out current events and political news with the same vigor she used to dedicate to gossip and soldiers. Though the topic of Kitty's orations had changed, the length and volume had not. Eventually, no one had any need for newspapers, they just relied on Kitty for their news.

The house that was once described as beautiful yet cold, was barely recognizable. It was still beautiful to be sure, but now it was bursting with life. Music could be heard at nearly any hour of the day, and visitors were constantly coming and going. In the long afternoons of August, a person could hardly take a step without seeing one of the Darcy's, Bennet's, or Bingley's under a tree or on a horse. In the winter, glowing fires and warm conversations filled the grand rooms.

These changes were drastic but welcome. There was no one more surprised than Elizabeth. Occasionally in the midst of a raucous picnic or a lively ball, she would stand back and admire the patchwork of family before her. Kitty trying to give Darcy business advice based on the last article she read. Mary and Anne playing a silly duet while Keaton attempted to instruct Bingley and Georgiana in London's latest dance. Her mother relaying Lydia's latest parenting blunder and successfully terrifying Jane, whose belly was growing larger each day. The moment could not last long, she would soon need to decide the stalemate between her husband and sister. Then she would have to comfort the nervous and pregnant Jane before joining in the impromptu dance lesson.

There was laughter and tears, but much more of the former. Life was not simple or perfect, but it could not have been better.


End file.
